The Not So Happily Ever After
by angel-dracogirly
Summary: Draco geniet van zijn vrijgezellen leventje. Op een dag krijgt hij van zijn ouders te horen dat hij uitgehuwelijkt wordt. Wat als zijn toekomstige vrouw qua uiterlijk perfect is maar ze elkaar niet uit kunnen staan. Zal er ooit een huwelijk van komen?
1. Chapter 1

Wij, Angel en Dracogirly, schrijven samen dit verhaal. We hopen dat jullie het leuk vinden! We zullen om de beurt een hoofdstuk schrijven. We vinden het erg leuk om reacties te krijgen (hint).**

* * *

**

**Hoofstuk 1.**

Draco rekte zich uit en draaide zich om. Naast hem in bed lag weer een van zijn laatste veroveringen. Natasja of Niki of hoe ze ook heette. Hij genoot nog even van de stilte die er nu nog was, want hij wist dat het nooit lang kon duren. Als zij straks wakker zou worden zou het gedonder beginnen. Alsof ze zijn gedachten kon lezen deed ze haar ogen open.

"Goedemorgen", zei ze slaperig.

"Goedemorgen", zei Draco.

Ze glimlachte. "Gisteravond was echt geweldig."

"Ja, het was wel aardig", zei Draco een beetje droog. "Zou je nu weer weg willen gaan."

Ze keek geschrokken op. "Maar ik dacht dat er iets was tussen ons."

"Dat heb je dan verkeerd gedacht", zei Draco terwijl hij opstond.

"Je hebt me gewoon voorgelogen. Alles wat je gisteravond zei was alleen maar om me in je bed te krijgen."

"Fijn dat je dat nu ook eindelijk begrijpt", zei Draco terwijl hij wat in z'n kast rommelde. "Ik ga nu douchen en als ik klaar ben wil ik dat je hier weg bent."

Hij stond op en liep naar de badkamer. Met een klap deed hij de deur achter zich dicht. Hij schudde z'n hoofd. Vrouwen moesten altijd overal zo een drama van maken. Het leek wel dat als ze eenmaal bij hem in bed hadden gelegen ze gelijk wilde gaan trouwen. Hij haalde zijn neus op. Als of hij zou willen trouwen. Zijn vrijgezellen bestaan beviel hem prima.

Na een uitgebreide douche liep hij zijn aangrenzende kamer weer in. Hij was opgelucht toen hij zag dat ze weg was gegaan. Soms hadden ze namelijk nog weleens de neiging om op hem te blijven wachten en hem om te praten. Alsof ze dat zouden lukken. Hij liep naar beneden richting de eetzaal.

"Goedemorgen vader, moeder", zei Draco terwijl hij naar zijn ouders knikte en aan de tafel ging zitten.

"Goedemorgen", zei Lucius terwijl hij zijn zoon aanstaarde. "Ik moet je toch vragen wat aardiger met vrouwen om te gaan. Natalie heeft hier net een kwartier lang staan uithuilen over wat een rotzak je bent."

Ow ja, Natalie, dat was haar naam, dacht Draco terwijl hij zijn vader aan bleef kijken.

"Persoonlijk maakt het me niets uit wat je met die vrouwen uitspookt. Maar zorg er alsjeblieft voor dat ze het huis wat sneller verlaten. Al het zout van die tranen tast het tapijt aan."

"Ja vader", zei Draco terwijl hij wat brood op z'n bord deed.

"Draco, je vader en ik hebben er eens goed over nagedacht en dat vrijgezellenbestaan van jou kan echt niet langer. Het wordt de hoogste tijd dat je de familienaam in ere houdt en dat je gaat denken aan een huwelijk", zei Narcissa.

"Wat!", zei Draco die stopte met het smeren van z'n broodje en geschrokken opkeek naar zijn moeder. "Maar ik wil helemaal niet trouwen. Ik ben veel te jong om te trouwen!"

"Onzin Draco. Je bent al 25 jaar en het wordt hoog tijd dat je een wat rustiger leven gaat leiden. En iedere keer een andere vrouw in je bed kan echt niet meer."

"Maar moeder, ik ken helemaal niemand met wie ik zou willen trouwen."

Narcissa glimlachte en Draco begon zich ongemakkelijk te voelen. Dit kon niet veel goeds betekenen.

"Lucius, waarom vertel jij het hem niet."

Draco draaide zich naar zijn vader en wachtte gespannen af.

"Mijn zoon, we weten dat je helemaal geen vaste relatie met iemand hebt."

Draco haalde opgelucht adem. Dan weten ze dus ook dat het onmogelijk is voor hem om met iemand te trouwen.

"Daarom hebben je moeder en ik besloten om een geschikte bruid voor je te vinden."

Draco spuugde het pompoensap waarvan hij net een slok wilde nemen weer uit. Dit moest een nachtmerrie zijn. Dit kon niet gebeuren.

"De familie Beaufort uit Frankrijk is een van de meest gerespecteerde puurbloedfamilies uit hun land. Zij hebben ook een vrijgezelle dochter, Cassie van 24 jaar. Kortom een perfecte match."

Draco keek zijn ouders met grote ogen aan. Dit konden ze toch niet menen.

"Vanmiddag om 3 uur komen ze op bezoek en zal jij aan je toekomstige bruid worden voorgesteld."

Draco schudde zijn hoofd. Er moest een manier zijn om hier onderuit te komen.

Zijn ouders stonden op.

"Ow en Draco. Je zal je gedragen en je zal er voor zorgen dat de ouders van het meisje je aardig vinden. Die bruiloft zal een succes worden."

Met een laatste veelbetekende blik verliet Lucius samen met Narcissa de eetzaal. Draco staarde voor zich uit. Zijn prachtige vrijgezellenleventje stortte om hem heen in elkaar. Hij moest gaan trouwen. En wat nog erger was, zijn bruid was al uitgezocht. Hij slikte. Zijn geluk kennende was het vast een of ander super lelijk kind. Met grote wratten op haar gezicht, een kapsel nog erger dan dat van de Wemels en een bril nog idioter dan die van Potter. Hij rilde. Zijn ouders konden toch nooit van hem verwachten dat het wat wordt tussen hem en die Cassie?

De rest van de dag bracht hij alleen door in z'n kamer. Hij bleef maar denken hoe oneerlijk de wereld was en hoe lelijk die Cassie er wel niet uit zou zien. Veel te snel was het alweer 3 uur. Zoals verwacht ging ook de bel.

"Draco doe jij de deur open!", gilde Narcissa.

Draco zuchtte en kwam mopperend overeind. Zijn ouders wilde zeker een goede indruk achter laten en in plaats van een van de huiselven de deur open te laten doen mocht hij voor huiself spelen. Hij zuchtte en liep de trap af richting de deur. De deur waarachter zijn toekomstige bruid met haar ouders zou staan.

Hij opende de deur en schrok van wat hij daar zag staan. In plaats van een of ander lelijk monster stond daar werkelijke een prachtige vrouw. Ze had halflang bruin haar en bruine ogen. Met open mond staarde Draco haar aan.

* * *

Laat aub een review achter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**LET OP!** Vanaf nu maak je kans om ere fan van een hoofdstuk te worden. Degene met de leukste, grappigste of interessantste review maakt hier kans op.

Ere fan van hoofdstuk 1 is:  
#tromgeroffel#  
_**Vliertjevampiertje**_

Maak ook kans om ere fan te worden en schrijf in een review wat je van het hoofdstuk of het verhaal vind.

**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 2.**

Cassie had een verveelde uitdrukking op haar gezicht en het zag ernaar uit dat ook zij zich niet had verheugt op deze ontmoeting. Achter haar stonden haar ouders, Emma en David. Ze voelde haar moeders hand in haar rug alsof ze haar naar voren wou duwen.

"Mam!" histe ze waarschuwend.

Haar moeder glimlachte schaapachtig en keek haar dochter bewonderend aan. Ze had hetzelfde bruine haar en dezelfde reebruine ogen. Haar vader had zwart haar en ook bruine ogen en keek trots naar het tafereel.

"Je mond staat open" zei ze ten slotte en ze keek hem minachtend aan.

Draco sloot zijn mond verbaasd en Lucius en Narcissa kwamen met dezelfde trotse houding die Cassie's vader had de gang in gelopen.

"Liefje, stel je even voor" zei Emma zachtjes en ze duwde haar een stapje vooruit.

"Cassie Beaufort" zei ze, er kon nog net een glimlach vanaf.

Uit beleefdheid stak hij zijn hand uit, er kwam echter in eerste instantie geen reactie. Hij zag er wel leuk uit, maar om nou met hem te trouwen. Haar ouders waren gek als ze geloofden dat deze poppenkast nog lang zou duren. Ze had de geruchten heus wel gehoord, ze zou niet in zijn versierpogingen trappen.

"Cassie" zei haar vader streng.

Tegen haar zin in stak ze ook haar hand uit en schudde zijn hand. Wat wilden haar ouders hun enige dochter graag kwijt, dacht ze.

"Malfidus, Draco Malfidus" zei hij.

Ze liet zijn hand weer los en veegde die af aan haar gewaad alsof hij iets smerigs was. Ze stapte naar binnen en keek niet erg onder de indruk de hal rond. Oké ze moest toegeven dat het er groot en chique uit zag, maar dat zou haar niet van gedachten doen veranderen. Ze liep naar Narcissa toe en glimlachte nep. Het was net een wandelende poederdoos, dacht ze.

"Cassie Beaufort" zei ze met dezelfde glimlach en schudde haar hand.

"Narcissa Malfidus" zei ze. "Ik hoop dat je het hier naar je zin krijgt"

"Vast wel" antwoordde ze.

Ook stelde ze zich voor aan Lucius en kreeg te horen hoe geweldig Draco wel niet was. Ze vond hem een enorme kwal. Haar ouders stelde zich op hun beurt weer voor aan zijn ouders en voor hen leek er geen vuiltje aan de lucht. Ze had het gevoel dat er iemand naar haar keek, vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat Draco naar haar keek.

"Je kwijlt het tapijt onder" zei ze.

Emma zag dat ze wat tegen Draco zei en stootte Narcissa aan. Die keek op haar beurt ook gelijk naar de twee alsof ze een romantische serenade zag plaatsvinden.

"Kijk, ze vinden elkaar aardig" zei Emma.

Wat? Ze vond hem helemaal niet aardig. Het was nu zeker, er zat een steekje los bij haar ouders. Ze waren doorgeslagen en compleet krankzinnig. Misschien was het een soort ziekte net zoals een griepje, want het leek erop dat Draco's ouders aan hetzelfde leden. Ze betwijfelde echter of dit wel zou overgaan.

"Willen jullie wat te drinken? Ik heb een nieuwe soort vuurwhisky en het is echt het beste van het beste" zei Lucius.

"Ja graag" en met die woorden liepen ze naar de woonkamer.

Omdat ze niet naast Draco wou zitten ging ze snel naast Narcissa zitten en glimlachte. Ik stik nog, dacht ze. En ze probeerde haar adem in te houden, de parfum lucht was gewoon te sterk. Buiten waren de huiselven ondertussen de koffers het huis in aan het sjouwen en brachten die naar haar kamer.

"Cassie heeft op Beauxbatons gezeten en kan ook een beetje Frans, ze is het behoorlijk verleert na een paar jaar doordat we thuis gewoon onze eigen taal spreken"

Ze keek naar haar vader en wenste vurig dat dit allemaal een nachtmerrie was en ze elk moment wakker zou worden. Maar het leek erop dat ze klaarwakker was en haar leven inderdaad overhoop gegooid werd.

"Als ze iets ouder hadden geweest hadden ze elkaar vast ontmoet op het toverschooltoernooi, ze hadden vast meegedaan"

Haar vader had het mis, ook al had ze mee mogen doen dan had ze dat nog niet gedaan. Er was niks mis mee om sportief te zijn maar om je leven op het spel te zetten voor een trofee ging haar wat te ver.

"Draco werkt net als zijn vader elke dag een paar uurtjes op het ministerie, maar hij heeft nu een paar weekjes vrij gekregen en dat komt dus goed uit"

De drankjes werden op een tafeltje neergezet door een huiself die bijna kruipend de kamer in kwam en ook weer verliet. Ze pakte haar glas op en nam een slok, misschien als ze zich maar dronken genoeg voerde ze ziek werd en naar huis moest. De raarste ideeën kwamen bij haar op, ze nam echter maar een klein slokje.

"Wat aardig van hem, dan kunnen ze samen meer tijd doorbrengen en elkaar een beetje leren kennen."

Aan Draco's uitdrukking te zien wist hij helemaal niet dat hij een paar weken vrij had gekregen. Weer kwam er een walm parfum haar kant op toen Narcissa haar blonde haar sierlijk over haar schouder gooide. Nog even en ik stik, dacht ze. Maar misschien was dat wel beter, dan hoefde ze niet te trouwen.

"Draco, wil jij anders Cassie even het huis laten zien?" vroeg Lucius op een vragende maar toch ook lichtelijk bevelende toon. Narcissa en Emma lieten een zacht giechelend geluidje horen en leken wel twee tieners die hun liefdesleven bespraken.

* * *

**Vergeet geen review achter te laten!**


	3. Chapter 3

Met veel trots presenteren we ook dit keer weer een ere fan van het hoofdstuk. Ere fan van hoofdstuk 2 is geworden:

#bouwt de spanning op#

**_Vliertjevampiertje_**

Gefeliciteerd met alweer je tweede hoofdstuk. :p

**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 3.**

Draco stond op en wenkte Cassie dat ze hem moest volgen. Hij opende de deur richting de gang en wachtte ongeduldig totdat Cassie hem zou volgen. Zodra ze ook de gang in kwam sloot hij de deur en liep zonder nog iets te zeggen verder. Hij hoorde eerder dan zag Cassie ongeduldig met haar voet op de grond tappen. Hij draaide zich om.

"Wat?"

"Zou je me niet een rondleiding moeten geven?"

Draco zuchtte een beetje geïrriteerd. Hij had echt geen zin om haar een rondleiding te geven. Hij kon wel wat beters doen met z'n tijd. Bijvoorbeeld een noodbrief schrijven aan Blaise. Hij moest onder dat huwelijk uit zien te komen, de vraag was hoe.

"Als je zo graag het huis wil zien doe je dat maar alleen. Ik heb wel wat beters te doen dan een rondleiding geven."

En met die woorden liep hij de trap op naar zijn eigen kamer. Met een klap sloot hij de deur en snel liep hij naar zijn bureau. Hij pakte wat perkament en begon met zijn noodbrief aan Blaise. Hij wist vast wel wat hij nu moest doen.

Nog een laatste keer las hij de brief door. Tevreden vouwde hij hem dubbel en gaf hem mee aan zijn uil.

Hij wilde net de deur uitgaan toen hij een huiself voor zich zag verschijnen.

"Meester Lucius wil dat u naar beneden komt voor het diner, meester Draco", piepte het dier.

"Wat had ik je ook al weer gezegd over zomaar in mijn kamer binnenvallen", zei Draco boos tegen de huiself.

"Sorry meester Draco, maar meester Lucius zei dat het dringend was. Manny zal zijn vingers strijken voor zijn ongehoorzaamheid meester."

"Dat is je geraden", zei Draco boos.

De huiself verdwijnselde weer en Draco ging op weg naar de eetzaal. Hij nam een keer diep adem en opende de deur. Daar aan de grote tafel zaten Lucius en Narcissa tegenover David en Emma. Naast Emma zat Cassie.

"Ah Draco, we hadden het net over je", zei Narcissa terwijl ze hem glimlachend aankeek. "Cassie was net aan het vertellen over die leuke rondleiding die je haar gegeven had."

Narcissa's stem bevatte geen sarcasme en met opgetrokken wenkbrauw keek Draco Cassie aan.

"Deed ze dat?", zei Draco terwijl hij tegenover Cassie plaats nam.

Cassie lachte gemaakt.

"Ach Drakie, wat kan je toch grappig zijn. Daarnet vertelde hij me nog hoe hij het soms haatte om zo rijk te zijn en een Malfidus te zijn. Echt zo schattig."

Draco keek haar geschrokken aan. Dit kon zij hem niet aandoen.

"Ow, deed hij dat werkelijk?", vroeg Lucius die duidelijk moeite had om zich in te houden. Zijn vader had altijd veel waarde gehecht aan de familienaam en daarom deed Draco ook altijd erg zijn best om de volgens die naam te leven. Er slecht over praten was dan ook niet iets wat Lucius goed zou keuren.

Cassie knikte.

"Ow ja, hij ging ook maar door over hoe zielig het eigenlijk is voor die Wemels om in zo'n klein huisje met zoveel mensen te leven."

"Goh Draco, zoiets heb ik je nog nooit horen zeggen", zei Lucius terwijl hij hem doordringend aankeek.

Draco begon een beetje in paniek te raken. Wat hij nu ook zou zeggen, zijn ouders zouden er niet blij mee zijn. Als hij zou zeggen dat hij haar geen rondleiding heeft gegeven zouden zijn ouders daar niet echt blij mee worden. Zeggen dat zij loog was ook niet echt een optie om Emma en David te vriend te houden.

"Hmm, tja nou..", zei Draco.

"Ach, het is zo'n schatje", zei Cassie met een nep lach.

Draco keek haar woedend aan. Het was dan wel niet het enge monster dat hij verwachtte, het was nog erger. Het was gewoon de duivel vermomd als een mooie vrouw. Hij was gelukkig gered van nog verdere vernedering doordat een huiself het eten op kwam dienen. Draco zag tot zijn genoegen dat Manny zich inderdaad aan zijn belofte had gehouden en met grote blaren op zijn handen het eten op diende.

Tijdens het eten werd er nog maar weinig gesproken, iets waar Draco blij om was omdat hij niet wist wat Cassie nog meer van plan was.

"Draco kom met me mee", zei Lucius terwijl hij opstond.

Draco knikte en veegde met een servet langs zijn mond. Nu zou hij er wel van langs krijgen.

"Excuseer ons", zei Lucius terwijl hij naar Emma en David knikte.

Draco volgde zijn vader langzaam de gang in. De deur ging nog maar net dicht of zijn vader begon al.

"Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent jongen!"  
Draco krimpte ineen bij het horen van de woede in z'n vaders stem.

"Al die jaren hebben we je alles gegeven wat jij wilde. Al die vriendinnen die je zomaar mee naar huis nam, wij hebben er nooit wat van gezegd. Het enige wat we van je wilde was dat je de Malfidus naam hoog hield. En nu hoor ik ineens die verrassende dingen van Cassie."

"Vader ik.."  
"Ik was nog niet uitgepraat! Is dit dan hoe je werkelijk over ons denkt. Is dit hoe je ons terugbetaald."

Draco wachtte of er nog meer kwam, maar zijn vader leek nu uitgepraat.

"Ik heb die dingen nooit gezegd. Ik ben zelfs niet bij haar in de buurt geweest. Ik weet dat het niet volgens de afspraak was, maar ik heb haar heel die stomme rondleiding niet gegeven. Zodra we weg mochten ben ik gelijk naar mijn kamer gegaan."

"Dus nu ga je Cassie ook nog de schuld geven! Ik dacht dat ik je wel beter opgevoed had Draco. Jij maakt mij niet wijs dat een vrouw jij erin luist."

Draco deed z'n best om zich in te houden. Hij kon het zelf ook maar moeilijk geloven dat die Cassie hem zomaar zo voor schut zette. Hier zou hij wraak voor nemen.

"Sorry vader."

"Ik ben diep teleurgesteld in je Draco. Je zorgt maar dat haar ouders je aardig vinden en dat zij ondanks al die dingen die je gezegd hebt nog steeds met je wilt trouwen anders kan je je weleens zonder het Malfidus fortuin bevinden."

Met die woorden liep Lucius weer terug de eetzaal in.

Draco knarste zijn tanden. Een wildvreemde vrouw komt zomaar zijn leven binnen. Een vrouw waarmee hij zou moeten trouwen. Een vrouw die het ook nog eens voor elkaar krijgt om gelijk de eerste dag zijn ouders al tegen hem te stoken. Maar hij zou haar hiervoor terug pakken. Zij zal er nog wel achter komen dat niemand met een Malfidus solt.

* * *

Mensen laat aub weten wat je er van vind en laat een review achter. Maak kans om ere fan van het hoofdstuk te worden! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry dat het plaatsen van een nieuw hoofdstuk zo lang duurde. We zullen proberen om voortaan wat sneller een nieuw hoofdstuk te plaatsen.  
Uiteraard heeft ook dit hoofdstuk weer een erefan. De winnaar is geworden: goddes-of-imaginary-light.

Veel plezier met het nieuwe hoofstuk!**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 4.**

Na het eten gingen ze met z'n allen weer naar de woonkamer, ze kon van Draco's gezicht aflezen dat hij kwaad op haar was. Een tevreden grijns lag op haar lippen. Dit was gedoemd te mislukken en dat zouden beide ouders met een beetje geluk snel gaan inzien.

"Waarom gaan jullie niet wat leuks doen" zei Narcissa die de stilte tussen beide opmerkte.

"Een potje toverschaak bijvoorbeeld, Cassie versloeg mij al toen ze tien jaar oud was" zei David trots.

Het was duidelijk dat Draco moeite had zijn gezicht in plooi te houden en daar alles behalve zin in had. Ze grijnsde en stond op.

"Dat lijkt me leuk ja" antwoordde ze.

"Daar staat het" zei Narcissa die het feit dat Cassie misschien haar schoondochter werd wel een leuk idee vond. Draco had niet veel keus en volgde Cassie naar de twee zitstoelen en het schaakbord.

"Wees een echte heer en schuif mijn stoel even aan wil je" fluisterde ze zachtjes.

Met een brommend geluid deed Draco het. Zijn vader hield nauwlettend een oogje in het zeil om elke misstap van zijn zoon te kunnen zien.

"Ik ben zwart" zei ze.

Draco wou zijn mond open doen om een opmerking te plaatsen maar bedacht zich net op tijd.

"Best hoor" antwoordde hij tenslotte.

Van het schaken klaarde Cassie's humeur ietsjes op, ze kon tijdens het schaken namelijk zachtjes steeds opmerkingen plaatsen en Draco durfde niets terug te zeggen uit angst dat een van de ouders hem zou horen.

"Schaak" zei ze opnieuw toen ze hem dreigde schaakmat te zetten "Weet je ik twijfel nog tussen rode en witte rozen"

"En wie is er aan het winnen liefje?" vroeg haar vader.

"Wie denk je" zei ze vol zelfvertrouwen.

Ze worp een blik op het bord en zag Draco peinzend naar het schaakbord kijken. Natuurlijk ging ze winnen. Ze won altijd met toverschaak en ook deze keer was ze niet van plan te verliezen.

"Alleen weet ik niet of wit wel zo'n goede keuze is," zei ze weer op zachte toon "Het is zo besmettelijk en als je moeder dan te dicht in de buurt komt zijn ze misschien besmeurd met make-up."

Ze zag hem zijn vuist ballen en grijnsde tevreden. Het was haar beurt weer en zonder erg lang nadenken verplaatste ze weer een van haar schaakstukken. Het enige dat haar stoorde was dat haar ouders de familie Malfidus erg aardig scheen te vinden. Ze hoorde ze lachen en praten, af en toe keek ze geërgerd op. Het was het enige dat Draco en zij op dat moment gemeen hadden, want ook hij ergerde zich er duidelijk aan.

"Schaakmat!" riep ze en zag haar koningin zijn koning van het bord af slaan.

"Het is al laat we moesten maar eens gaan" zei David.

"Wat jammer nou" zei Narcissa die daadwerkelijke teleurgesteld leek. "Jullie moeten gauw nog eens langskomen"

"Oké, dat zullen we zeker doen" antwoordde David.

"En jullie kunnen ook een keer bij ons langskomen dan kun je ons nieuwe interieur zien" zei Emma dolblij.

"Lijkt me enig" antwoordde Narcissa.

De mannen keken iets minder blij met die aankondiging maar protesteerden niet tegen. Cassie daarin tegen wou dat ze ook nu weer naar huis mocht.

"We hebben een prachtige logeerkamer voor haar en ze kan een van onze uilen gebruiken om contact te houden met jullie"

Ze rolde toen ze niet keken met haar ogen. Alsof ze een klein kind was dat aan haar handje moest worden vastgehouden.

"Dus we regelen de bezoekjes nog wel" zei Narcissa ten slotte.

"Ja, is goed" en Emma stond op.

Emma liep naar Cassie toe en liep met haar de gang in. Ze glimlachte breed en keek achterom. De rest was nog in de woonkamer, ze keek haar moeder aan met een 'Dit is niet grappig' blik.

"Hoe vind je hem" zei ze en ratelde gelijk door "Hij is echt geweldig hé"

"Mam.." zei ze en ze kon haar zin niet afmaken.

"En het is een prachtig huis en hun ouders zijn ook erg aardig" vervolgde haar moeder "En ze zijn van zuiverbloed, dat is zeldzaam tegenwoordig"

Eindelijk stopte ze met praten over hoe geweldig ze het vond en keek haar dochter afwachtend aan.

"Mam, ik weet niet of het je opgevallen is maar ik 'haat' het hier," snauwde ze haar moeder toe "En zo perfect is meneer nu ook weer niet hoor."

"Ik weet dat het een grote stap is liefje maar-" ze kon haar zin niet verder afmaken.

"Als jullie denken dat ik met hem ga trouwen heb je het mooi mis!" zei ze waarschuwend.

"Nu is het genoeg!" zei haar moeder bijna fluisterend maar op een strenge toon.

Opnieuw verscheen de bijna droomachtige glimlach op het gezicht van haar moeder. Wat dacht ze wel niet. Ze negeerde haar mening gewoon, waarom deed ze dit?

"Je went wel aan het idee" zei ze glimlachend.

Voetstappen klonken dichterbij en haar vader kwam de gang in gelopen. Ook hij glimlachte en gaf haar een kus op haar wang.

"Veel plezier" zei hij.

"Ja, wel schrijven hè liefje" vervolgde haar moeder die haar ook een kus gaf.

Een kus of een knuffel terug kregen ze niet, in plaats daarvan keek ze haar ouders strak aan. Misschien kregen ze een schuldgevoel en besloten ze alsnog ervan af te zien, hun glimlach vervaagde slechts een beetje en ze vertrokken. Ze wou vloeken maar hoorde de stem van Narcissa achter zich.

"Weet je nog waar je kamer is," vroeg ze.

Natuurlijk wist ze dat niet, ze had tenslotte geen rondleiding gehad. Hoe moest ze zich hier nu weer uit redden?

"Ongeveer," antwoordde ze.

"Het is op de eerste verdieping de derde deur" zei Narcissa. "Binnen een paar dagen weet je de weg hier wel."

"Dan ga ik maar naar mijn kamer," zei ze terwijl ze probeerde niet teveel parfum in te ademen.

"Is goed hoor, slaap lekker," zei Narcissa en ze keek haar na terwijl ze naar boven liep.

Ze opende de deur van haar kamer en keek rond. Gelukkig was het bijna net zo groot als haar eigen kamer en zat er een badkamer aan vast. Ze sloot de deur achter zich en keek de kamer rond. Haar kleding was netjes in de kast gehangen door de huiselfen en ze haalde haar ochtendjas en pyjama eruit.

* * *

Reacties worden erg gewaardeerd!

Hoe meer reacties, hoe sneller een nieuw hoofdstuk komt (a).


	5. Chapter 5 & 6

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Draco wachtte totdat hij de douche bij haar hoorde aangaan. Stilletjes opende hij de deur van haar kamer en ging naar binnen. Eens kijken wat voor rotzooi zijn toekomstige vrouw heeft meegenomen. Nieuwsgierig opende hij een van de lades in het bureau. Hij haalde er een boek uit en begon er in te bladeren. Het bleek een fotoboek te zijn. Ook dit keer kon hij niet ontkennen dat ze een erg mooie vrouw was. Hij legde het boek weer terug in de lade en ging weer verder met zijn inspectie. Hij bekeek de kledingkast en verschillende andere lades. Ineens zag hij een klein kistje onder haar bed staan. Nieuwsgierig haalde hij het tevoorschijn. Hij luisterde nog een keer of de douche nog steeds aan stond, wat het geval was. Hij ging op het bed zitten en haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn en probeerde het kistje te openen.

"Alohamora!"

Tot zijn verbazing gebeurde er niets. Het kistje was nog steeds dicht. Ze moest het dus op een andere manier beveiligd hebben. Nu wist hij zeker dat ze iets aan het verbergen was.

"Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent!"

Geschrokken keek Draco om en zag Cassie in haar ochtendjas de kamer inkomen.

"Ik was je bed een beetje aan het uittesten. Niets dan het beste voor mijn toekomstige bruid", zei Draco terwijl hij languit op haar bed ging liggen. Snel legde hij het kistje onder de dekens voordat zij het zou zien.

"Mijn bed aan het testen?", zei Cassie ongelovig terwijl ze hem onderzoekend aankeek.

"Inderdaad ja", hij bewoog een beetje op het bed. "Ik moet zeggen de huiselven hebben hun best gedaan. Dit bed ligt bijna nog beter dan mijn bed. Ik zou het echt niet erg vinden om hier een nachtje te moeten blijven. Het moet namelijk uitgebreid getest worden of het wel het gewicht van twee personen aankan", met een knipoog keek hij Cassie aan.

"Andere vrouwen mogen dan misschien wel in de rij staan om bij jou in bed te liggen, maar ik heb daar totaal geen behoefte aan."

Draco kreunde. "Ow, god. Hoe kunnen mijn ouders zo stom zijn geweest. Ze willen me laten trouwen met een lesbo."

Cassie keek hem geschokt aan. "Ik had gehoord dat je ego groot was, maar dit slaat echt alles. Dus als een vrouw niet met jou wil slapen is het gelijk een lesbo?"

"Inderdaad", zei Draco zelfverzekerd. "Er is nog nooit iemand geweest die niet met mij naar bed wilde."

"Dan weet ik niet met wat voor mensen je omgaat. Hoeren?"

"Als dat is hoe je jezelf wilt noemen", zei Draco geamuseerd.

Cassie maakte een geluid van frustratie maar hield verder haar mond. Draco was ondertussen gaan zitten op het bed en keek haar onderzoekend aan.

"Wat!", zei Cassie die het gestaar van Draco een beetje zat werd.

"Ik zit gewoon te denken wat ik je heb misdaan dat je zo een hekel aan me hebt. De eerste woorden die je zei waren gelijk een belediging en ook uit je latere woorden bleek wat een hekel je aan me had."

Cassie keek hem aan met een blik van 'wat wil je daarmee zeggen' en Draco ging verder.

"Ik wil je gewoon waarschuwen dat het twee kanten op kan gaan. De moeilijke en de makkelijke kant. In het makkelijke geval gedraag je je zoals je je hoort te gedragen. Als een goede Malfidus vrouw. In het andere geval, blijf je doorgaan zoals nu. Dom en proberend om mij zwart te maken. Maar onthoud dat ik niet het type ben dat met zich laat sollen. Mijn wraak zal zoet zijn."

Met die woorden liet hij ongezien wat poeder in haar bed rollen terwijl hij opstond.

"Aangezien het er niet naar uitziet dat je vanavond nog wil testen of het bed twee personen aankan, ga ik maar weer. Een nachtzoen zit er zeker niet in?", zei Draco terwijl hij Cassie uitdagend aankeek.

Cassie maakte een ongelovig geluid en Draco glimlachte bedenkelijk.

"Dat dacht ik al."

Hij liep naar de deur en opende hem.

"Welterusten."

Met een klap liet hij de deur weer dichtvallen en met een glimlach liep hij naar zijn kamer. Deel 1 van zijn wraakplan was gelukt. Het was jammer dat hij niet kon zien hoe zij haar bed weer uit zou vliegen. Dat jeukpoeder kwam toch nog ergens goed van pas.

Toen hij zijn kamerdeur opende zag hij zijn donkerbruine uil al op hem wachten. Nieuwsgierig haalde hij het stukje perkament van zijn poot en begon te lezen. Zoals hij al verwachtte was het een brief van Blaise. Snel las hij het briefje door.

Met een zucht liet hij zich op z'n bed vallen. Hier had hij dus helemaal niets aan. De enige manier waarop hij volgens Blaise onder het huwelijk uit kon komen was door te zorgen dat er geen huwelijk kwam. Als handige tips had hij verschillende manieren opgeschreven die ervoor zorgden dat zijn toekomstige bruid kwam te overlijden.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Wat dacht hij wel niet, zomaar haar kamer ingaan en zulke opmerkingen plaatsen. Als ze iemand haatte was het hem wel. Een grote grijze uil landde op haar openstaande slaapkamerraam. Ze herkende de uil meteen, het was de uil van een van haar beste vriendinnen. Nadat ze te horen had gekregen dat ze een soort van uitgehuwelijkt was had ze namelijk meteen haar vriendinnen geschreven. Eigenlijk had ze niet echt een beste vriendin, ze had er teveel om er echt een als beste vriendin op na te houden. Deze uil was van Marie een vriendin die ze al kende vanaf haar elfde en ook bij haar op school had gezeten. Ze pakte het briefje van de uil zijn poot en opende hem. Snel las ze het briefje door.

_Hoi Cassie,_

_Je komt me toch nog wel opzoeken in Frankrijk?  
__En ik wil alle details weten, je moet mij echt volledig op de hoogte houden.  
__Is het wel een beetje een knappe man of hebben je ouders je opgescheept met een of andere engerd?  
__Jouw ouders kennende zal het wel meevallen, veel plezier in Engeland._

_Groetjes,_

_Marie_

Ze verkreukelde het briefje. Lekkere vriendin was dat, als hun het allemaal zo geweldig vonden waarom gingen hun dan niet trouwen. Ze zou graag willen ruilen met hun. Begrepen ze dan niet dat als ze met hem zou trouwen ze haar hele leven aan hem vast zou zitten. En ze moest er niet aan denken om een gezinnetje te worden. Het was gewoon niet eerlijk. Ik krijg altijd mijn zin, dacht ze. Waarom deze keer nou niet?

Mopperend deed ze haar ochtendjas uit en ging op de rand van haar bed zitten.  
Haar gezicht kreeg even een pijnlijke uitdrukking en ze wreef over haar been. Ze was ergens op gaan zitten. Benieuwd naar waar ze op was gaan zitten haalde ze de dekens weg. Dat deed hij dus op haar kamer. Hij had aan haar spullen gezeten. Boos stond ze op en borg het kistje op in haar kast onder een stapeltje kleding. Met een simpele spreuk vergrendelde ze haar kamerdeur. Ze wou niet nog eens onverwachts bezoek.

Ze liep terug naar haar bed en ging weer zitten. Het viel haar nu pas op dat de huiselven ook een portret foto van haar en haar ouders op het nachtkastje had neergezet. De ouders die haar dwongen in dit vreselijke huis te logeren en haar niet zelf een man lieten uitzoeken. Ze legde het fotolijstje op zijn kop zodat de foto niet langer te zien was.

Met een diepe zucht van frustratie ging ze in haar bed liggen en trok de dekens over zich heen. Ze voelde haar schouder jeuken maar besteedde er op dat moment geen aandacht aan. Ze deed het licht uit en legde haar hoofd op het kussen neer. Voordat ze haar ogen sloot zat ze alweer rechtovereind. Wat jeukte er zo? Ze wreef over haar been en stootte iets van het nachtkastje. Het gekriebel werd alleen maar erger en nu voelde ze poeder onder haar hand. Een gil klonk toen ze realiseerde wat het was. Zonder het licht aan te doen rende ze de badkamer in.

Beneden hadden Narcissa en Lucius de gil gehoord. Narcissa wisselde een blik met Lucius en stond op. Ze kon de douche horen en liep naar Cassie's kamer.

"Is alles in orde?" vroeg ze. Er kwam geen reactie maar de douche was duidelijk hoorbaar. Cassie had Narcissa wel gehoord maar stond vloekend onder de douche en probeerde het poeder van zich af te wassen.

"Cassie is alles in orde?" riep Narcissa nu nog eens. Cassie draaide de douche uit, ze kon hem wel beheksen van woede.

"Een momentje" riep ze terug.

"Oké" antwoordde Narcissa aarzelend die niet begreep wat er aan de hand was en de deur niet open kreeg omdat die behekst was.

Cassie was echter op een idee gekomen, en deed even later de kamerdeur open. Haar wangen had ze express nat gelaten en ze keek zielig. Van binnen lag ze in een deuk om de bezorgde uitdrukking op Narcissa's gezicht.

"Gaat het wel?" vroeg Narcissa bezorgt.

"Wat heb ik uw zoon ooit misdaan dat hij dit doet?" zei ze met een pruillipje.

"Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Narcissa.

"Hij heeft jeukpoeder in mijn bed gestrooid" snikte ze nu bijna.

Haar toneellessen die ze vroeger had gehad kwamen toch nog van pas. Niet dat ze haar ouders nog nooit voor de gek had gehouden. Kennelijk was het overtuigend genoeg want Narcissa keek geschokt en vol medelijden naar haar. Narcissa liep langs haar heen naar het bed en bekeek het.

"Ga anders maar beneden wat pompoensap in de keukens halen om van de schrik te bekomen" zei ze en klapte in haar handen.

Ze knikte en niet veel later verscheen er een huiself. Cassie ging beneden pompoensap halen en ondertussen zorgde de huiself ervoor dat Cassie's bed poeder vrij was. Na wat gedronken te hebben kwam ze weer boven en glimlachte zwakjes.

"Dank u" zei ze.

"Geen dank, er zit niks meer in je bed" antwoordde Narcissa.

Narcissa verliet haar kamer en toen Cassie weer alleen op haar kamer was verscheen een grijns op haar gezicht. Met een beetje geluk zou Draco nog op zijn kop krijgen ook. Morgen zou ze dat als dat het geval was vast wel merken aan zijn gedrag. Voorzichtig ging ze weer in haar bed liggen en deed het licht weer uit. Met een tevreden grijns op haar gezicht viel ze in slaap.

Beneden lichtte Narcissa ondertussen Lucius in over wat er zojuist gebeurd was.


	6. Chapter 7

**Hoofdstuk7**

Draco kwam de volgende ochtend vrolijk naar beneden. Hij voelde zich stukken beter na zijn wraak op Cassie. Hij wist echter niet dat zijn goede humeur niet voor lang zou zijn. Zodra hij de deur van zijn kamer sloot werd er al naar hem gegild.

"Draco kom onmiddellijk naar mij kantoor!"

Draco slikte. Wat kon er nu weer aan de hand zijn. Vroeger hoefde hij alleen naar zijn vaders kantoor als hij weer eens iets had uitgehaald. Langzaam liep hij de trap af richting het kantoor van zijn vader. Hij klopte op de deur en opende hem.

"Mijn zoon, waarom ga je niet even zitten", zei Lucius terwijl hij naar een stoel knikte.

Hoewel zijn vader heel rustig en kalm klonk wist Draco wel beter. Jarenlange ervaring en training heeft hemzelf ook geleerd om zijn emoties niet te laten tonen.

"Ik blijf liever staan", zei Draco rustig.

"Zit!"

Een beetje argwanend nam hij plaats op de stoel en keek hij op naar zijn vader. Zodra hij op de stoel ging zitten wist hij al dat het fout zat. Zijn benen begonnen erg te jeuken. Vastbesloten om niets van dit ongemak aan zijn vader te laten merken keek hij weer op.

"Waarom wilde u mij spreken?"

"Wat had ik je nou ook alweer verteld over het te vriend houden van dat meisje", Lucius schudde zijn hoofd en begon heen en weer te lopen. Gespannen volgde Draco zijn bewegingen. De drang om te krabben werd steeds groter.

"Normaal had je nooit problemen met een meisje?"

Draco knarste met zijn tanden. Als zijn vader dacht dat hij problemen had met dit kind had hij het goed mis. Hij was gewoon weg niet geïnteresseerd in haar. Dat was alles.

Lucius stopte met lopen en keek Draco recht aan.

"Als ik nog één keer merk dat jij haar kwaad aan doet op wat voor een manier dan ook dan ben je geen Malfidus meer."

Draco schrok. Zijn vader moest dit huwelijk wel erg graag willen.

"Heb je me begrepen."

Draco knikte.

"Mooi, en neem dan nu alsjeblieft een douche."

Draco stond op en liep snel het kantoortje uit. De jeuk was nu gewoon te erg. Hij moest snel onder de douche komen om dat stomme rot poeder af te spoelen. Het was duidelijk dat hij Cassie onderschat had. Dit zal hem geen tweede keer gebeuren.

Na een lange douche kreeg hij het eindelijk voor elkaar om jeukvrij te worden. Hij liep richting zijn kast en bedacht zijn nieuw plan van aanpak. Het was duidelijk dat hij het via de wraak manier niet zou lukken. Dan zat er nog maar één ding op, zijn charmes in de strijd gooien.

Hij haalde een van zijn strakkere broeken eruit en een zilvergrijs overhemd dat goed bij zijn ogen kleurde. Vrouwen, en zelfs verschillende mannen, konden hun ogen altijd maar moeilijk van hem afhouden als hij dit aan had. Zijn spiegel sprak ook zijn waardering over deze outfit uit.

Draco knikte tevreden. Het was tijd voor plan B.

Toen hij dit keer naar beneden kwam zat alleen Cassie nog in de eetzaal. Zelfverzekerd liep hij naar binnen.

Langzaam liep hij naar Cassie terwijl hij ervoor zorgde dat zij hem goed kon zien. In plaats van plaats te nemen op de stoel tegenover haar liep hij naar haar toe. Langzaam boog hij zich naar haar toe en gaf haar een kus op de wang.

"Goedemorgen schoonheid."

Rustig liep hij weer terug naar zijn stoel terwijl hij ervoor zorgde dat zij zijn achterwerk goed kon zien. Het feit dat ze niet meteen iets terug zei was voor hem bewijs genoeg dat zijn uiterlijk haar niet helemaal koud liet. Toen hij plaats nam zag hij dat ze probeerde om een neutrale gezichtsuitdrukking aan te nemen. Hij glimlachte, deze nieuwe aanpak ging misschien nog wel werken.

"Lekker geslapen lieverd?"

Cassie gaf hem een woedende blik die al snel veranderde in een grijns.

"Prima", zei ze vastberaden. "Heb jij nog een leuk gesprekje gehad vanmorgen?", zei ze op vrolijke toon.

Draco kon haar wel wat aandoen door de vrolijke toon waarop ze dit zei, maar hij kon zich nog net beheersen. Het zou niet goed zijn voor zijn plan als hij zich nu ineens zou laten gaan. In plaats daarvan zette hij een glimlach op.

"Heel informatief", zei Draco terwijl hij het laatste broodje pakte. Cassie wilde datzelfde broodje ook net pakken en met een beetje chagrijnige blik trok ze haar hand weer terug.

"Wil jij misschien het broodje?", vroeg Draco met een suikerzoet stemmetje terwijl hij het broodje richting haar duwde.

Cassie bekeek het broodje een beetje argwanend. Ze zat in dubio. Ze had wel honger, maar wat als ze ja zei en hij het broodje snel zou opeten. Dat zou wel net iets voor hem zijn.

"Nee, neem jij het maar."

"Zelf weten", zei Draco terwijl hij een hap nam van het broodje. "Hmmm, dit is echt verrukkelijk. Weet je zeker dat je niets wilt?"

Cassie keek hem jaloers aan maar zei niets.

"Echt heerlijk."

Draco nam nog een hap en keek toe hoe Cassie hem nog steeds jaloers aan keek. Hij kon hier misschien nog wel lol in gaan hebben.

De rest van de dag bleef Draco zijn perfecte man spelletje uitvoeren. Cassie hield het nog verrassend lang vol. Het duurde nog tot de avond voordat het tot een uitbarsting kwam.

"Oké waar ben je mee bezig! Dit ben jij niet!"

"Maar dit ben ik toch echt helemaal schatje", zei Draco uitdagend.

Cassie maakte een gefrustreerd geluid. Met de nodige woede pakte ze haar glas pompoensap op en gooide het in Draco's gezicht.

Draco stond er even geschokt bij. Hij leek zich te beheersen om niet in woede uit te barsten.

"Ach schatje, ik weet dat je dit niet meent. Het glas viel zeker per ongeluk uit je grip."

Cassie keek hem echt woedend aan. Even dacht Draco dat hij te ver was gegaan en dat zij hem nu zelf te lijf zou gaan, maar in plaats daarvan liep ze boos de kamer uit.

Met een grimas liep ook Draco naar boven om zijn zoveelste douche van vandaag te nemen. Hij moest er wat voor over hebben om de perfecte man te spelen. Het diner was niet veel bijzonders, het zag er naar uit dat Cassie had besloten om niet meer bij hem in de buurt te komen vandaag. Dat kwam hem prima uit. Misschien dat hij dan vanavond eindelijk weer eens uit kon gaan.

"Ssst, niet zo hard", zei Draco terwijl hij de hand van de mooie blondine beetpakte.

"Je ouders mogen het zeker niet weten", zei Anna terwijl ze met haar dronken kop probeerde te fluisteren.

"Zoiets ja", zei Draco terwijl ze de trap naar zijn kamer opliepen. Het was nou niet echt iets waar hij door Cassie mee zou willen worden betrapt. Langzaam opende hij zijn kamerdeur. Zijn voorzichtigheid werd echter tenietgedaan door Anna die met een klap de deur weer achter zich dicht deed.

"Niet zo hard!", zei Draco boos.

"Sorry"

Anna liep op hem af en begon hem te zoenen.

"Je bent vergeven", zei Draco terwijl hij haar langzaam naar zijn bed duwde.


	7. Chapter 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

De volgende ochtend was Cassie al vroeg op gestaan, ze miste na anderhalve dag Parijs al. En dan bedoelde ze niet de toeristische omgeving en de mooie landschappen eromheen. Ze miste het winkelen. Dan had ze eindelijk tijd voor zichzelf. Volledig aangekleed en gewassen verliet ze haar kamer. Ze was net onderweg naar beneden toen ze geluiden uit Draco's kamer hoorde. Stilletjes bleef ze staan luisteren.

Draco had meerdere keren geprobeerd Anna stil te houden maar die bleef hevig snikken. Nadat hij onder de douche was gegaan en haar beveelt had direct te vertrekken had hij gehoopt dat ze ook daadwerkelijk weg was gegaan. Toen hij echter aangekleed uit zijn badkamer kwam zat ze nog steeds op zijn bed. Dit moest het meest dramatische meisje tot nu toe zijn geweest, dacht hij. Hij probeerde te zeggen dat ze weg moest gaan maar kwam nauwelijks boven het gejammer uit.

"Je hebt me voorgelogen" snikte ze "Hoe kon je, wij horen bij elkaar"

Draco rolde met zijn ogen, wat dacht dat gestoorde mens wel niet. Hij moest snel van de huilebalk af.

"Dit is de laatste keer dat ik het vraag" zei hij geïrriteerd "Vertrek nu gewoon in stilte of ik laat je vertrekken"

Ze kroop snikkend naar het voeten eind en het zag ernaar uit dat ze eindelijk wegging. In plaats daarvan klemde ze haar armen rond zijn been.

"Wij horen bij elkaar" snikte ze "Ik hou van je"

Cassie die alles op de gang had gehoord had moeite niet in lachen uit te barsten. Ze zou goed misbruik van de situatie kunnen maken. Met een triomfantelijke grijns opende ze de deur.

"Wel, wel, wel, wat hebben we hier" zei ze duidelijk geamuseerd.

"Cassie!" zei hij duidelijk overrompelt door haar plotselinge entree.

Hij keek lichtelijk in paniek neer op Anna die nog steeds aan zijn been hing. Gauw duwde hij Anna aan de kant, ze had nu rode betraande ogen en keek naar Cassie. Het was voor Cassie maar al te duidelijk wat er aan de hand was.

"Dit is de huishoudster" zei hij.

"Je huishoudster lijkt wel erg aan je gehecht, ze plakt aan je" zei ze met een grijns op haar gezicht.

"Ik bedoel ze is de kleermaakster" zei hij stotterend "Ze maakt me stofvrij"

Anna maakte een beledigt geluidje. Cassie geloofde zijn smoesjes niet, dit was echter wel een perfect moment om misbruik van te maken. Voordat ze echter iets kon zeggen begon Anna nog harder te snikken en richtte zich tot Cassie.

"Wij houden van elkaar" zei ze zonder twijfel.

"De kleermaakster en een Malfidus, of was je nu de huishoudster" antwoordde ze spottend.

"Wie ben jij eigenlijk?" vroeg Anna diep beledigt en ze haalde haar neus op.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. En keek naar Draco die haar wantrouwig aankeek maar te verdooft leek om wat te zeggen.

"Heeft Draco je dat niet vertelt?" zei ze.

"Het maakt niet uit wie je bent!" zei Anna "Niemand komt tussen onze liefde"

En opnieuw vloog ze Malfidus om zijn middel en begon weer te huilen. Hij trok haar weer van zich af met enige moeite. Anna keek duidelijk geschokt en keek nu door haar tranen heen naar Cassie.

"Hoe durf je tussen onze liefde in te komen!" zei ze.

"Oh is dit liefde" antwoordde ze met een grijns.

"Hij houdt van mij en niet van jouw!" zei ze met een hees stemmetje. "Hij valt niet op domme brunettes"

Nu was ze die sloerie meer dan spuugzat. Beledigt keek ze Anna aan en pakte haar toverstok uit haar zak.

"Van mij mag je hem houden" zei ze "Het probleem is echter dat ik er niet van houd beledigt te worden"

Draco die voor een paar minuten nu aan Cassie's kant stond en hoopte dat ze Anna zou wegsturen bekeek het tafereel in stilte. Hij realiseerde zich ook echter dat Cassie hem nu in flinke problemen kon brengen. Anna leek voor de gemakkelijkste weg te kiezen en raapte haar schoenen bijelkaar en stapte in de openhaard in Draco's kamer. Ze pakte wat poeder uit een doosje ernaast en verdween in de vlammen.

Cassie borg haar toverstok weer op en keek Draco aan. Opnieuw grijnsde ze gemeen, hier zou ze goed gebruik van maken.

"Je snapt zeker wel wat ik zou kunnen doen" zei ze "Ik zou naar je pappie kunnen rennen en vertellen dat ik mijn toekomstige man heb betrapt met een ander en ik diep ontroert ben.

Ik kan natuurlijk ook je hachje redden" vervolgde ze "Maar zoals je begrijpt staat daar wel wat tegenover"

Draco had echter niet veel keus en stemde er mee in. De gedachte dat ze snikkend naar zijn vader zou gaan en beweren dat ze weg zou gaan omdat ze zich bedrogen voelde stelde hem niet erg op zijn gemak. Met een korte knik van enigszins afschuw stemde hij dus in.

"Ik wil graag winkelen en ik wil dat jij betaald" zei ze.

"Wat?" zei Draco.

"Je hoorde me wel" antwoordde ze "Jij betaald en zorg dat je binnen een half uur klaar bent"

Met die woorden liep ze de kamer uit en ging beneden ontbijten. Ze vertelde Lucius en Narcissa zoals ze beloofd had niks over Draco's nachtelijke bezoekje en verliet de tafel weer toen Draco ging eten. Na precies een half uur stond Draco beneden in de gang te wachten. Het was duidelijk te zien dat hij er alles behalve zin in had.

Cassie liet hem echter tien minuten langer wachten en kwam toen pas naar beneden.

"Je zou over een half uur klaar zijn" zei hij geïrriteerd.

"Correctie, jij zou over een half uur klaar zijn" antwoordde ze en liep langs hem heen naar de deur.

Ze verdwijnselde naar een steegje in Londen en liepen via de Lekke Ketel naar de wegisweg. Cassie was niet erg onder de indruk, maar ging verschillende winkels in. Tenslotte ging ze zoals hij vreesde een grote kledingzaak in. Ze pakte wat dure kleding en ging een pashokje in waarvan de gordijnen automatisch dicht gingen. Draco hoopte vurig geen oude klasgenoten of andere vrienden tegen te komen en ging in een stoel zitten.

Opnieuw klonk het belletje van de deur en stapte een vrouw met donkerbruin haar dat bijna zwart was de winkel binnen. Hij herkende haar meteen als een van zijn exen, eentje die de neiging had hem te vervloeken als ze hem zag sindsdien. Zonder waarschuwing zocht hij dekking en liep het pashokje van Cassie in.

"Wat doe je!" snauwde ze.

"Ik wou kijken of het je stond" zei hij als slap excuus.

Met een harde schop en een paar klappen met een klerenhangertje viel hij het pashokje weer uit. De kleerhanger die behekst was vloog hem nog een tijdje achterna. Nadat Cassie een tas vol kleding had en Draco betaalde liepen ze de winkel uit. Gelukkig was zijn ex alweer weg.

* * *

Reacties please? 


	8. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk. 9**

Draco wist nu zeker dat er iets moest gaan veranderen. Dit hield hij zo nooit vol. Iedere keer als hij een keer wraak op haar wilde nemen was zij hem net een stap voor. Het leek wel alsof het onmogelijk was om haar iets aan te doen. De ideeën die Blaise in zijn brief had geschreven om haar te vermoorden kwamen er ook steeds beter uit te zien.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Een moord zou niet de oplossing zijn, toch? Hij besloot om maar even te gaan zwemmen om zijn hoofd leeg te maken van deze moordlustige ideeën. Hij kleedde zich om en liep in z'n badjas richting het zwembad. Niets was beter dan even rustig in je eentje een frisse duik te nemen.

Hij opende de deur richting het zwembad en kwam er al snel achter dat zijn rustige duik niet zou doorgaan.

"Wat doe jij hier! Ga weg!", gilde Cassie hem vanuit het water toe.

Draco keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Waarom zou ik hier weggaan? Dit is nog altijd mijn huis, bovendien is het zwembad groot genoeg voor ons allebei."

"Alsof ik met jou zou willen zwemmen."

"Dan ga je er toch lekker uit", zei Draco met een tevreden glimlach terwijl hij zijn badjas uitdeed. "Vind ik ook niet erg."

Cassie was opeens wel heel erg stil. Nieuwsgierig of ze zich misschien verdronken had en hem zo van haar zou verlossen draaide hij zich om. Jammer genoeg was dit niet het geval en was zij slechts naar hem aan het staren. Zij had hem natuurlijk nog nooit met zo weinig kleding aangezien.

"Geniet je van het uitzicht?", vroeg Draco met een zelfvoldane grijns.

Dit scheen Cassie uit haar trance te halen. Ze wist dat ontkennen nu geen zin meer had, want hij had haar betrapt met staren.

"Mwa, het gaat er mee door. Ik heb echt wel eens wat beters gezien."

Draco keek nieuwsgierig. "Ow ja, wie dan?"

Cassie leek even naar de woorden te zoeken. Die vraag had ze duidelijk niet verwacht. "Ik.. uhm.."

"Dat dacht ik al", zei Draco met een grijns terwijl hij naar het trapje liep om het water in te gaan.

"Er zijn echt wel mensen die er beter uit zien dan jij."

"Tuurlijk", zei Draco. "Alleen ken jij die niet."

Cassie besloot om haar mond maar te houden en zwom een stukje bij hem vandaan. Ze zwom richting de kant totdat ze ineens onder water getrokken werd. Proestend kwam ze weer boven water. Daar een paar meter bij haar vandaan stond Draco te grijnzen. Ze had er genoeg van. Nu hij hier was kon ze toch niet meer rustig zwemmen. Snel zwom ze richting het trappetje. Voordat ze het trappetje bereikte werd ze echter alweer gestopt door Draco die haar bij haar arm beetpakte.

"Ga je het zwembad nu al weer uit?"  
Cassie draaide zich geïrriteerd om. "Waar lijkt het op."

"Dat je je gaat bedenken en besluit om toch maar in het water te blijven."

Cassie keek hem onderzoekend aan en dus ging Draco verder.

"Als je eruit wilt gaan, ga je gang. Wacht alleen wel even totdat ik ook een beetje in de buurt ben. Ik wil graag van dat uitzicht genieten", met een grote grijns keek Draco haar aan.

Cassie rolde met haar ogen, maar besloot wel in het water te blijven. Toen Draco dit zag werd zijn grijns zo mogelijk nog groter.

"Geen show vandaag dus."

Cassie besloot hem te negeren en zwom naar de kant toe. Draco was echter niet van plan om haar nu met rust te laten en zwom achter haar aan.

"Waarom zit je me te achtervolgen? Het zwembad is groot genoeg, waarom ga je niet verderop zwemmen ofzo."

"Heb je problemen met mijn aanwezigheid?"

"Nou het uitzicht wordt zo niet echt verbeterd, om over de lucht nog maar te zwijgen."

"Ik denk niet dat dat het probleem is", zei Draco terwijl hij nog dichter bij haar kwam staan en haar zo effectief vastzette tussen hem zelf en de zwembadrand.

"Niet?", zei Cassie die tot haar ontzetting merkte dat haar stem een octaaf hoger was.

"Niet", herhaalde Draco. "Ik denk dat je bang bent dat je je niet kunt beheersen. Of dat je je misschien tot mij aangetrokken gaat voelen."

Langzaam boog Draco zich naar voren totdat hun gezichten nog maar 10 centimeter van elkaar verwijderd waren. Hij stopte en keek Cassie recht aan. Hij zag haar slikken en grijnsde van binnen. Het was nu slechts wachten totdat zij de volgende stap zou nemen en dan…

Zoals hij al verwacht had zag hij haar langzaam naar hem toebuigen. Hun lippen waren nu nog maar een paar centimeter van elkaar verwijderd. Net voordat haar lippen de zijne zouden raken dook hij onder water. Met een grijns kwam hij een meter verderop weer boven water. Cassie's geschrokken en verwarde gezicht maakte alles meer dan goed.

"Sorry hoor, maar ik kon toch echt niet blijven staan. Ik weet niet wat je van plan was? Maar je kwam ineens zo dichtbij."

Dat was de laatste welbekende druppel voor Cassie. Het kon haar niet meer schelen dat Draco nu een goede blik op haar lichaam kon werpen. Het enige wat ze wist was dat ze hier zo snel mogelijk vandaan moest komen.

Draco was blij toen hij Cassie eindelijk het zwembad uit zag lopen. Zijn plan was dit keer wel gelukt, al was het maar net aan. De drang om gewoon te blijven staan en met haar te gaan zoenen was erg groot. Nu hij er over nadacht, waarom heeft hij dat eigenlijk niet gedaan? Dit heeft haar nu waarschijnlijk wel verward, maar dat had bij zoenen ook gebeurt. En dan had hij in ieder geval nog een pleziertje gehad. God wat kon hij stom zijn. Je kon wel merken dat zij zijn normale denkvermogen beïnvloedde.


	9. Chapter 10

**Hoofdstuk 10.**

Verward knoopte ze haar badjas vast en pakte haar toverstok uit haar kleedhokje. Ze droogde haar voeten met een handdoek en deed vervolgens haar slippers aan. In gedachte liep ze de gangen door richting haar kamer. Was ze gek geworden? Ze had bijna de grootste fout van haar leven gemaakt. Ze vond hem toch niet echt leuk?

Ze schudde haar hoofd lichtjes en liep nog steeds in gedachte een trap op. Nee, het was gewoon lichamelijke aantrekkingskracht geweest. Ja dat was het, fysieke aantrekkingskracht. Er speelde geen gevoelens mee, het was iets puur lichamelijks. Die zinnetjes bleef ze in haar hoofd herhalen toen ze ten slotte haar kamer bereikte.

"Cassie, heb je een momentje?" riep Narcissa haar toe vanaf de andere kant van de gang.

Fijn, net wat ze nodig had nu. Een gesprekje met mevrouw poederdoos. Ze draaide zich om en glimlachte nep.

"Ja hoor" antwoordde ze tegen haar eigen zin in.

"Fijn" zei Narcissa die haar nu bijna bereikt had "We zijn jullie namelijk vergeten wat te vertellen"

"Oh.." antwoordde ze verbaasd en achterdochtig.

"Door al dit gedoe zijn we jullie vergeten te vertellen dat we een uitnodiging van Patty Park hebben gekregen" zei ze nu ze haar bereikt had "Het is een oude schoolvriendin van Draco en wij kennen hun ouders. Het is een uitnodiging voor haar bruiloft en het is morgen al"

Waarom zei ze dit nu pas, anders had ze waarschijnlijk twee dagen van te voren al gezegd en gedaan alsof ze ziek was. Een bruiloft, alsof ze daar zin in had.

"We vertrekken morgen middag om 1 uur" vervolgde Narcissa "Ik ga het Draco even vertellen"

En met een glimlach liep ze weer weg. Cassie's gezicht dat eerst een 'neppe' glimlach droeg veranderde nu in pure frustratie. Ziek zijn was geen optie, hoewel ze zich natuurlijk tijdelijk kon vergiftigen. Ze opende haar kamerdeur en deed die achter zich dicht. Denkend liet ze zich op haar bed vallen. Als het echt moest kon ze wel onder die bruiloft vandaan komen, maar misschien zaten er ook voordelen aan. Het zou waarschijnlijk toch teveel opvallen als ze ineens ziek was, misschien was dit juist haar kans om Draco in het bijzijn van zijn vrienden te vernederen. Als zijn ouders tenminste op afstand bleven.

Ze zuchtte en ging rechtop zitten. Dan moest ze dus maar een jurk uitzoeken. Met nog een diepe zucht stond ze op en liep naar haar kast, het was een feit dat ook Cassie vrij ijdel was en er als het mogelijk was nog mooier uit wilde zien dan de bruid zelf. Eerst kleedde ze zich om en liep toen naar beneden.

"Waar ga je heen?" vroeg Narcissa toen ze net de voordeur wou open draaien.

"Ik wil graag een nieuwe jurk kopen" antwoordde ze.

"Was je niet vanmiddag al winkelen?" vroeg Narcissa.

"Ja, maar het is niet erg geschikt voor een bruiloft" antwoordde ze en zag tot haar ontzetting Narcissa breed glimlachen en een jas van de kapstok pakken.

"Ik heb ook nog geen jurk, dan ga ik wel mee" zei Narcissa enthousiast "Als je dat niet erg vindt natuurlijk"

"Nee, gezellig" antwoordde ze aarzelend.

Achteraf gezien vond Cassie het allemaal wel meevallen en haar mening over Narcissa was veranderd. Ze hadden samen veel tovenaarswinkels bezocht en ze had zelfs gelachen om Narcissa die een verkoopster voor van alles uitmaakte toen ze de jurk die ze wou niet meer in haar maat hadden. Ze merkte dat Narcissa eigenlijk heel zorgzaam was en je kon merken dat ze nooit een dochter had gehad. Ze vond het geweldig om met Cassie te winkelen en bood meerdere keren aan te betalen. Uit beleefdheid had ze dat aanbod echter afgeslagen.

Bij het huis van de Malfidussen aangekomen kwamen ze met ieder twee tassen vol thuis. Bij het avondeten was de sfeer ook anders dan normaal. Cassie negeerde Draco dan nog wel, maar het was niet zo stil als eerst. Narcissa en zij voerden regelmatig een gesprek, iets waar Draco aan zijn gezicht te zien niet erg blij mee leek.

De volgende dag had Cassie haar ontbijt op haar kamer laten brengen. Onder haar deur vandaan waren soms felle oplichtende kleuren te zien en als je goed luisterde kon je haar de spreuken horen oplezen.

Tevreden ging ze voor de spiegel staan. Haar jurk was smaragd groen en leek wel van satijn. De jurk zag eruit alsof het sierlijk om haar heen was gedrapeerd. Haar schouders waren nog bloot en twijfelend pakte ze het bijpassende sjaaltje van een stoel. Ze deed het om haar nek, nog geen paar seconden later deed ze het alweer af en gooide het terug op de stoel.

Nu moest ze haar haar nog goed krijgen, ze pakte haar toverstok van een kastje. Met wat spreuken probeerde ze verschillende kapsels. Los was te normaal, een staart was ordinair, een vlecht was kinderachtig. En zo ging het een tijdje door. Uiteindelijk zat haar haar opgestoken en vielen sommige plukken sierlijk langs haar gezicht. Ze deed haar sieraden om en keek nog een laatste keer in de spiegel.

"Perfect" mompelde ze tevreden. Ze keek op haar horloge en zag dat ze ruim op tijd was, ze had nog een half uur. Wie was die Patty Park eigenlijk? Een schoolvriendin van Draco, maar wat voor een soort vriendin. Ach, wat kon het haar ook eigenlijk schelen. Ze pakte haar bijpassende handtas en deed daar haar toverstok in, je wist tenslotte nooit wanneer je zoiets nodig had.

Ze besloot om alvast naar beneden te gaan en zag tot haar opluchting dat alleen Lucius al beneden was.

"Mooie jurk" zei Lucius terwijl hij iets opborg in een la.

"Dank u" antwoordde ze niet gemeend.

"Narcissa zal zo wel komen, ze zat een beetje in de stress over welke schoenen ze aandeed" zei Lucius en het was te zien dat hij niet begreep waarom ze zich druk maakte om een paar schoenen.

"Oké, wie gaat er ook alweer trouwen?" vroeg ze.

"Patty Park, ze zat bij Draco op school" antwoordde hij en voegde er snel aan toe "Gewoon een schoolvriendin."

"Juist" zei ze.

Ze betwijfelde of het gewoon een vriendin was of dat het een ex van hem was. Natuurlijk was beide ook mogelijk. Het kon haar eigenlijk niet zoveel schelen.

Narcissa kwam vervolgens ook naar beneden. Ze had een mooie bijna ijsblauwe jurk die goed bij haar ogen paste. Zo te zien had ze ook besloten welk paar schoenen ze ging dragen.

"Wat zit je haar leuk" zei Narcissa.

"Dank u" antwoordde ze opnieuw.

Ze moest toegeven dat ze alleen al graag naar dit soort feestjes ging om complimentjes te ontvangen. Met een beetje geluk zag ze misschien wel iemand die ze kende zodat ze zich niet als een vreemdeling hoefde te voelen.

"Waar blijft Draco?" vroeg Lucius op ongeduldige toon.

"Hij zal heus zo wel komen" antwoordde Narcissa die een blik op de verlaten trap richtte.

Misschien had hij besloten te doen alsof hij ziek was, dacht ze. Of met heel veel geluk was hij gister verdronken in het zwembad. Die kans was maar klein en wel erg gemeen om te denken, dacht ze.

Opnieuw keek Lucius op de klok. Ongeduldig begon hij een beetje te ijsberen en hield de klok daarbij in de gaten. Toen het een minuut voor 1 uur was liep hij naar de trap.

"Draco!" brulde hij van onderaan de trap.

Cassie probeerde niet te grijnzen en bekeek daarom maar haar nagels.


	10. Chapter 11

**Hoofdstuk. 11**

Nog een laatste keer controleerde hij in de spiegel hoe hij eruit zag. Hij grijnsde, perfect uiteraard zoals altijd. Hij droeg een lichtgrijs pak en had zijn haar voor de afwisseling met slechts een minimale hoeveelheid gel in model gebracht. Tevreden deed hij de deur achter zich dicht en liep naar beneden.

Hij kon niet echt zeggen dat hij zin had in deze bruiloft. Het enige goede was dat hij Blaise dan waarschijnlijk ook weer tegen zou komen. Snel liep hij de trap af naar beneden waar iedereen al op hem stond te wachten.

"Sorry", zei Draco terwijl hij beneden kwam. Zijn ogen bleven ongewild een tijdje op Cassie hangen. Ze zag er echt prachtig uit. Als ze niet had geweest wie ze was had het vast een van zijn scharrels kunnen zijn.

"Zal ik er een foto van maken dan kan je me aangapen in je eigen tijd."

Draco schudde zijn hoofd. Ongemerkt had hij naar haar staan staren. Waarom moest dat groen haar dan ook zo goed staan.

"Ik was gewoon aan het controleren of wat je aan had wel kon. Er is immers een regel dat je er niet mooier uit mag zien dan de bruid", zei Draco schouderophalend.

Cassie haalde haar wenkbrauw op. Ze was duidelijk niet onder de indruk.

"Als jullie uitgepraat zijn kunnen we dan eindelijk gaan? We komen te laat", bromde Lucius terwijl hij naar de deur liep.

"Fashionably late, dus precies op tijd", grijnsde Draco terwijl hij zijn arm aanbood aan Cassie. Hij was zich maar al te bewust van de blikken van zijn ouders dus kon maar beter zorgen dat hij zich nu volgens hun regels gedroeg. Later op het feest kon hij dat kind altijd nog lozen.

Met z'n vieren liepen ze naar de grote koets die al voor hun huis stond te wachten. De bruiloft bleek weer een grote saaie bedoeling te zijn. Ook kon Draco het nare gevoel niet kwijtraken dat binnenkort hem net zoiets stond te gebeuren. Hij probeerde zich maar op het feest te richten. Dat was tenminste iets wat nog gezellig kon worden. Hij kon dan eindelijk zijn toekomstige bruid ergens dumpen en een beetje bijpraten met wat oude vrienden als Blaise. En wie weet, misschien kon hij nog wel een leuke dame vinden. Die gedachte bracht een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Waar lach je om?"

Het was Cassie die zijn dagdroom weer moest verstoren.

"Ow, niets."

Cassie keek hem ongelovig aan maar hield verder gelukkig haar mond.

Na de ceremonie die een eeuwigheid leek te duren kon het feest eindelijk beginnen. Draco liep gelijk naar een groep van zijn vrienden zonder om te kijken wat Cassie deed. Hij was blij om eindelijk, al was het maar tijdelijk, van haar verlost te zijn. Zijn ouders hadden het nu ook te druk met bijpraten met andere invloedrijke puurbloedfamilie's dus dat gaf hem de kans om eindelijk weer eens zichzelf te zijn.

Lachend liep hij op zijn vrienden af die zich hadden gestationeerd naast de dranktafel. Ook hij pakte snel een glas vuurwhiskey en al snel kwam het gesprek op gang. Tot zijn opluchting ging het niet over huwelijken en kreeg hij het voor elkaar om Cassie uit zijn hoofd te zetten. Het gesprek begon hem echter toch snel te vervelen en zijn ogen keken de ruimte rond op zoek naar iets of iemand om hem te vermaken. Zijn ogen bleven hangen op Patty Park, de bruid van deze dag. Hij besloot om maar eens naar haar toe te gaan, hij had haar immers nog niet persoonlijk gefeliciteerd.

Met grote passen liep hij op haar af terwijl zij bij de andere dranktafel stond om iets te drinken te halen.

"Gefeliciteerd Patty, of moet ik zeggen mevrouw Johnson."

"Drakie", zei Patty die zich verrukt omdraaide.

"Gefeliciteerd Patty", zei Draco die in plaats van op de wang haar vol op de mond zoende.

"Drakie", zei Patty die hem spelende van haar wegduwde, "Ik ben nu een getrouwde vrouw."

"Maakt dat iets uit dan", zei Draco met een uitdagende grijns.

"Dit kan niet, niet op mijn bruiloft. Ben je gek?"

"Alleen maar op jou."

Patty giechelde. Ze wist dat hij dit maar om één reden deed maar ze kon het niet helpen om zich toch gevleid te voelen.

"Hé, is dat daar niet je verloofde?"

Draco keek waar Patty naar wees en zag daar inderdaad Cassie staan die het nogal gezellig leek te hebben met een of andere onbekende man.

"Volgens mij neemt ze het niet zo trouw met jullie aankomende huwelijk."

Toen Patty dit zei zag hij inderdaad dat Cassie naar voren leunde naar de man toe. Hij had genoeg gezien. Snel draaide hij zijn hoofd en keek de andere kant van de zaal rond. Als zij dacht dat ze hem daarmee kon pakken had ze het mooi mis. Wat kon hem het nou schelen wat zij met wie uitvoerde. Dat was toch haar eigen zaak. Hij zou eigenlijk blij moeten zijn dat die man ervoor zorgde dat hij even van Cassie af was. Waarom voelde hij dan toch de drang om die man tot moest te slaan omdat hij zo dicht bij Cassie stond en wie weet wat nog meer met haar deed.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en nam een grote slok vuurwhiskey. Hij had gewoon een andere vrouw nodig, eentje die ervoor kon zorgen dat hij niet meer aan Cassie dacht en dat die vreemde haatgevoelens voor die man verdwenen. Hij scande de zaal op zoek naar een leuke vrouw. Het duurde niet lang of hij had zijn perfecte 'slachtoffer' gevonden.

Vol zelfvertrouwen liep hij op haar af. Zij kon er vast wel voor zorgen dat hij zich beter ging voelen.

"Wat doet een mooie vrouw als jij hier helemaal in haar eentje?"

De vrouw draaide zich naar hem toe en toen hij haar blik zag wist hij het meteen. Dit zou een makkie worden.

"Zullen we naar een wat rustiger gedeelte gaan, met al die herrie hier is het niet echt mogelijk om eens rustig te 'praten'."

"Dat lijkt me nou eens een goed plan", zei de vrouw glimlachend.

Draco grijnsde. Waren al zijn scharreltjes maar zo makkelijk. Snel pakte hij haar hand en trok haar mee naar een wat rustiger vertrek.

Na ongeveer een half uurtje liep hij weer terug de feestzaal binnen. Zijn scharrel had hem toch niet zoveel voldoening gebracht als hij had gehoopt. Hij bleef haar maar vergelijken met Cassie tot zijn eigen ergernis. Hij liep weer naar de dranktafel en pakte opnieuw een glas vuurwhiskey. Onbewust scande zijn ogen de zaal weer op zoek naar Cassie.


	11. Chapter 12

H12.

Draco zat zonder dat hij het besefte er enorm naast. Cassie stond nog steeds met dezelfde man te praten, maar tussen beide was geen aantrekkingskracht. De man was namelijk homo en een goede vriend van Cassie, Will genaamd.

"Ik durf het bijna niet te vragen" zei hij "Heb je al een getuige"

"Hou op, er komt waarschijnlijk niet eens een huwelijk" antwoordde ze en grinnikte.

Will keek een beetje teleurgesteld, maar keek nu de ruimte rond. Cassie grinnikte en schudde haar hoofd.

"Wie is het?" vroeg hij nu nieuwsgierig.

"Wie denk jij dat het is" zei ze grijnzend.

Opnieuw keek Will de ruimte onderzoekend rond en zijn blik bleef rusten op Draco. Een grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht. Hij wees naar Draco.

"Niet wijzen!" histe ze waarschuwend.

"Sorry" antwoordde hij en liet zijn hand zakken "Is hij het?"

"Ja" zei ze niet erg enthousiast.

"Niet slecht" zei hij terwijl hij Draco wat beter bekeek "Helemaal niet slecht"

Ze gaf hem een por in zijn zij. Stiekem keek ze ook even en zag dat hij ook de ruimte rondkeek. Snel keek ze Will weer aan.

"Als jij hem zo leuk vind, ruilen?" zei ze plagend.

"Ik vrees dat het niks zou worden tussen ons" antwoordde hij "Hoewel mijn charmes natuurlijk op hoog niveau zijn"

Ze moest lachen. Hij had een tikkeltje kapsones soms, maar je kon altijd met hem lachen. Ze nam een slok uit haar glas wijn.

"Ik vind jullie wel bij elkaar passen" zei hij.

"Hou op" zei ze maar voordat ze het wist had Will haar arm gepakt en sleurde haar mee richting Draco.

"Will! Laat het!" zei ze tevergeefs.

"Dit heet beleefdheid" zei hij grijnzend "En dan kan ik hem ook van wat dichterbij bekijken"

Dit was een van die dingen aan Will die ze iets minder vond. Hij schaamde zich nergens voor en zag dat hele huwelijk gedoe wel zitten. Hij bedoelde het vast goed maar het liefst zou ze hem nu beheksen.Dat was het, ze had haar toverstok in haar handtas. Snel haalde ze die eruit en prikte ermee in Will zijn zij.

"Nu even niet" zei ze bijna fluisterend en trok hem weer weg van Draco die niks in de gaten had. "Ik ga niet met hem trouwen, hij is vreselijk en ik wacht gewoon op het juiste moment om het m'n ouders te zeggen"

Will haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op, hij keek haar onderzoekend aan. Toen begon hij te grinniken en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Wil je beweren dat je hem niet leuk vind" vroeg hij.

"Nou, qua uiterlijk mag hij er misschien wel wezen maar verder voel ik niks voor hem" antwoordde ze zo zeker mogelijk en borg haar toverstok weer op.

"Er is dus nog niks gebeurt tussen jullie?" vroeg hij en keek haar achterdochtig aan.

Ze dacht even aan gister. In het zwembad was het bijna mis gegaan en als hij niet onder gedoken was had ze hem waarschijnlijk gekust. Maar dat was iets lichamelijks.

"Er is niks gebeurt" antwoordde ze en keek in de puppy ogen van Will "Oké bijna maar dat is puur lichamelijke aantrekkingskracht"

"Cassie is verliefd, Cassie is verliefd" zei hij op treiterende toon.

"Houd ermee op" histe ze en zag wat mensen nu mee luisteren.

"Cassie and Draco sitting in a tree" zong hij zachtjes.

"Stop daarmee!" snauwde ze hem nu toe "Stop ermee!"

Een paar ex-zwadderaars hadden het opgevangen en stootte elkaar aan. Ook Cassie zag het. Fijn, nu dachten hun dat ze verliefd was op Draco. Het was genoeg geweest, hij was een vriend en die hoorden elkaar niet te vernederen. Ze keek bijna dodelijk naar de zwadderaars en trok Will nu mee de garderobe in.

"Je vernedert me!" schreeuwde ze nu bijna tegen hem "Ik ben niet verliefd op hem!"

Will leek diep gekwetst en zette een pruillipje op. Niet dat ook nog, dacht ze. Ze zuchtte geïrriteerd en zag nu dat hij waterige ogen kreeg.

"Sorry" piepte hij bijna. "Sorry"

"Het is al goed" zei ze met een diepe zucht.

"Ben je niet boos op me?" vroeg hij nu iets vrolijker.

"Nee, als je het maar laat" zei ze "Maar die zwadderaars die het hebben gehoord denken nu dat ik verliefd ben"

"Als jij me voorstelt aan je verloofde zal ik zorgen dat die zwadderaars hun mond houden" zei hij en grijnsde.

"Afgesproken" zei ze.

Ze kreeg een knuffel en een kus op haar wang en ze liepen vervolgens de feestzaal weer in. Eerst stopte Will bij het groepje zwadderaars. Ze bleef op afstand maar kon toch nog wat dingen opvangen van het gesprek. Aangezien het groepje dat hun gehoord had jongens waren maakte Will duidelijk dat hij homo was en dat hij daarstraks een grapje maakte. Ook maakte hij ze vrij duidelijk dat ze hun mond hierover moesten houden of hij zou ze een bezoekje brengen.

Ondertussen had ze bij een andere dranktafel nog even een slok alcohol genomen en tot haar ergernis kon ze soms haar blik niet van Draco afhouden. Negeren, het is lichamelijk, dat kun je negeren.

Will vergezelde haar weer en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Ze zag Draco met wat vrienden praten. Ze probeerde haar gezicht strak te houden terwijl ze steeds dichterbij kwamen. Will leek het allemaal wel leuk te vinden en had een grote grijns op zijn gezicht.


	12. Chapter 13

Hoofdstuk 13.

"Kom je je vriend ook aan mij voorstellen?"

Draco keek met een verafschuwd gezicht van Will naar Cassie.

"Ik wist dat je een zieke geest had maar dat je zelfs je vriendje aan mij komt voorstellen gaat zelfs voor jou wat ver."

"Wat! Maar dit is … hij..", stamelde Cassie.

"Ik ben gewoon een vriend van haar", zei Will terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak.

"Niemand had jou wat gevraagd", snauwde Draco hem af.

"Nou ja zeg", zei Will beledigd.

"Als het je niet bevalt ga je toch lekker weg. En neem gelijk mijn overspelige verloofde mee!"

"Als je je eigen gedrag wil goedpraten is dat prima, maar houd mij en mijn vrienden erbuiten!", zei Cassie die een beetje rood begon aan te lopen. "En voor de duidelijkheid, Will is homo dus hij zou nog eerder interesse hebben in jou dan mij. Kom mee Will, we gaan."

Draco zag Will en Cassie samen weglopen. Dus die Will was gay, waarom zat ze dan net nog met hem te zoenen? Hij kon het dan wel niet goed en duidelijk zien, maar iets anders kon het gewoon niet zijn. En wat bedoelde ze met zijn eigen gedrag goed praten. Waarom zou hij dat nu weer willen doen? Zijn gedrag was prima, het was zij die hem een verklaring schuldig is.

Hij nam nog een grote slok whisky en keek hoe ze druk met Will aan het praten was. Hij zag haar steeds dichter bij Will gaan staan. Hij probeerde zichzelf in te houden. Als het waar was wat zij gezegd had had hij toch geen interesse in haar. Opnieuw nam hij een grote slok whisky. Hij zag dat Will zijn hand op Cassie's schouder legde. Hij had er genoeg van. Met Cassie praten was één ding, haar aanraken was echter wat anders. Niemand zat aan het bezit van een Malfidus.

Snel zette hij zijn glas neer op de tafel en liep met grote passen naar het tweetal toe. Zodra hij hun bereikt had trok hij Cassie hardhandig bij Will vandaan. Zoals hij al verwachtte begon ze onmiddellijk te protesteren en probeerde ze los te komen uit zijn greep. Hij hield haar echter stevig vast.

"Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent!", zei hij boos terwijl hij haar richting de dansvloer trok. Cassie leunde sterk achteruit waardoor hij veel kracht nodig had.

"Ik ben helemaal nergens mee bezig. Hé!", gilde Cassie toen Draco haar ineens los liet. Net voordat ze zou vallen pakte hij haar weer beet.

"Zo zag het er anders niet uit", zei Draco terwijl hij haar overeind trok. "Onthoud Cassie, niemand zit aan het bezit van een Malfidus."

Voordat Cassie de mogelijkheid kreeg om te vragen wat hij hiermee bedoelde of ook nog maar iets kon zeggen drukte Draco zijn lippen op de hare. Hij hield haar stevig vast zodat ze zich niet los kon breken. Tot zijn verbazing was haar verzet tijdens de kus echter al snel gebroken en zoende zij hem vurig terug. Het was geen vriendelijke liefdeskus die je tussen partners vaak tegenkwam. Nee, dit was een brutale kus waarin Draco wilde aangeven dat zij van hem was. Zij behoorde hem toe en niemand anders. De kus leek een eeuwigheid te duren, maar zoals bij iedere kus kwam ook hier een einde aan. Ze keken elkaar diep in de ogen aan en leken allebei bang om de stilte te breken, want ze wisten dat dit moment dan voorbij zou zijn en ze weer verder zouden gaan met elkaar het leven moeilijk maken.

"Ik wist dat het wel goed zou komen tussen jullie!"

Het moment was gebroken. Snel lieten ze elkaar los en keken op naar de persoon die had gesproken.

"Emma en David zullen het geweldig vinden om dit te horen! Lucius zei dat ik jullie niet moest gaan storen, maar dit is toch geweldig. Jullie zagen er zo verliefd uit toen jullie aan het zoenen waren. Jullie kunnen vast niet wachten tot het tijd is voor jullie eigen bruiloft", ratelde Narcissa in één keer door.

Bij het horen over 'hun bruiloft' kregen zowel Draco als Cassie identieke gezichten van horror. Misschien had Draco zich vergist en was dit niet de beste manier om aan te tonen dat Cassie bij hem hoorde. Hij keek in het rond en zag dat velen naar hem aan het kijken waren. Aan de ander kant, iedereen die hem met Cassie had gezien wist nu wel dat ze bij hem hoorde en ze zouden wel heel gek moeten zijn wilde ze nu nog wat met haar proberen.

Dit wat nare moment werd gebroken door Patty die vertelde dat het tijd was voor het gooien met het boeket en dat alle ongetrouwde vrouwen zich moesten verzamelen aan de voorkant van de zaal. Onmiddellijk duwde verschillende vrouwen mensen opzij om maar zo snel mogelijk vooraan in de zaal te komen. Tot zijn opluchting zag Draco dat Cassie niet bij die vrouwen hoorde. Ze zag er uit alsof ze daar absoluut geen zin in had en ze bleef rustig achterin staan. Zijn opluchting was echter maar van korte duur toen hij zijn moeder opnieuw hun kant op zag lopen.

"Cassie heb je het niet gehoord? Het is de bedoeling dat je naar voren gaat. Kom mee, anders vang je het boeket nooit!"

Snel begon Narcissa Cassie naar voren te trekken. Draco keek hen met grote ogen na, hij kon nu alleen nog maar hopen dat Cassie het boeket niet zou vangen.

"Oké is iedereen er klaar voor?", vroeg Patty terwijl ze achterom keek.

Cassie was zojuist het groepje vrouwen binnengeduwd en stond er als enige een beetje onwillend bij. Ach, waar maakte ze zich eigenlijk druk om? Er stonden wel meer dan 30 vrouwen om haar heen die maar wat graag dat boeket wilde vangen. Zelfs als ze al de pech zou hebben dat het boeket haar kant op werd gegooid dan zou ze gewoon snel een stap opzij doen.

"Oké, hier komt ie!", gilde Patty terwijl ze zich weer met haar rug naar hen toedraaide en het boeket de zaal ingooide. Met grote ogen keek Cassie toe hoe het boeket recht op haar afkwam. Snel zette ze een paar stappen naar rechts in de hoop het boeket te ontwijken. Tot haar schrik zag ze echter dat het boeket haar wel leek te volgen. Het boeket maakt een scherpe bocht en kwam opnieuw recht op haar af. Cassie begon in paniek te raken. Dit hoorde zo niet te gaan. In een laatste poging om het boeket te ontwijken besloot ze te bukken en op haar hurken te gaan zitten in de hoop dat het boeket dan over haar heen zou vliegen. Het geluk leek vandaag echter niet aan haar kant want vlak boven haar begon het boeket te dalen en voordat iemand anders het boeket kon pakken belandde het al tegen haar armen. Zuchtend pakte ze het boeket uiteindelijk maar aan. Toen ze opstond zag ze nog net Narcissa naar haar lachen en knipogen terwijl zij snel haar toverstok opborg.


	13. Chapter 14

**Hoofdstuk 14.**

Cassie werd overspoeld met gedachtes van zichzelf. Je kuste hem, ben je niet goed bij je hoofd. En wat voor een kus, het was niet zomaar een vriendschappelijk kusje geweest. Het voelde zelfs goed maar hoe kon ze dat nu denken. Opnieuw klonk hetzelfde zinnetje door haar hoofd. Het is puur lichamelijke aantrekkingskracht, niets meer en niets minder. Het duizelde haar even en verward keek ze neer op het bruisboeket in haar handen. Ze merkte in het begin niet eens dat vele vrouwen haar aandachtig aankeken en besteedde geen aandacht aan het vele geroezemoes om haar heen. Sommige drongen dichterbij om haar goed te kunnen zien en sommige feliciteerde haar zelfs.

De kamer begon te draaien en de gezichten kon ze niet meer van elkaar onderscheiden en hingen als een vage mist om haar heen. Niet veel later werd het zwart voor haar ogen en klonken meerdere geschrokken schreeuwen gevolgd door een doffe klap. Het bruidsboeket rolde uit de groep vrouwen die over haar heen gebogen stonden.

Narcissa liep dichterbij en probeerde zich door de menigte een weg te banen naar Cassie. Een van de vrouwen hurkte bij Cassie neer en wapperde met een servetje bij haar gezicht.

"Wat gebeurde er?" vroeg een van hen.

"Geen idee" antwoordde een ander.

"Zij is toch die verloofde van Malfidus?" vroeg weer een ander.

"Ik ken haar niet" antwoordde een vrouw die Cassie bekeek.

"Geef haar wat ruimte" zei de vrouw die met het servetje wapperde.

"Is ze dood?" vroeg een van hen geschokt.

"Volgens mij ademt ze" zei iemand.

"Natuurlijk is ze niet dood" antwoordde opnieuw de vrouw die als een van de weinige haar bij probeerde te brengen.

Draco begreep er niks van, eerst stond ze nog met het bruidsboeket in haar handen en slechts enkele minuten later klapte ze als een zoutzakje in elkaar. Zo te zien stonden er genoeg mensen om haar te helpen, ze had zijn hulp vast niet nodig. Toch probeerde hij te horen of het goed ging en ze bijgekomen was.

"Aan de kant!" riep een lichtelijk vrouwelijke mannenstem. "Aan de kant!"

Will had zich door de menigte vrouwen geworsteld en zorgde ervoor dat Cassie wat meer ruimte kreeg. Hij veegde een pluk haar uit haar nu bleke gezicht en tilde haar zonder enige moeite op.

Lucius stond achter Draco en keek streng op hem neer alsof hij de oorzaak hiervan was. Met een ruk draaide Draco zich om en keek in de nu kille ogen van zijn vader. Hij slikte even en besefte dat het erg stom stond dat hij niet in actie kwam. Het was tenslotte zijn verloofde, vrijwillig of niet. Hij liep richting de garderobe waar Will met Cassie heen was gelopen en trof haar daar aan op een bankje. Narcissa leek ook bleker dan normaal en knipperde hevig met haar ogen alsof ze zou gaan huilen. IJsberend liep ze heen en weer door de garderobe en zag niet eens dat hij binnen kwam. Will klopte zachtjes in Cassie's gezicht en was de enige die de situatie onder controle leek te hebben.

"Cassie? Cassie?" zei hij zachtjes en klopte nogmaals in haar gezicht.

Draco bleef een beetje op afstand kijken. Het was normaal om bezorgd te zijn, hij was alleen iets te bezorgd geweest deze paar minuten. De passionele kus stond hem nog in het geheugen geschrift en nu had hij even gedacht dat misschien Blaise hem had geprobeerd te helpen en haar had vermoord.

Vaag hoorde ze een bekende stem en opende haar ogen. Wazig zag ze de omtrek van Will duidelijker worden en begon ze te beseffen wat er zojuist was gebeurd. Wat vernederend, dacht ze. Voorzichtig ging ze overeind zitten en zag Narcissa bezorgt haar haren in model brengen. Een zwakke glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht. De drukte en de samenloop van omstandigheden waren haar blijkbaar eventjes teveel geworden.

Ze hoorde Will en Narcissa wel tegen haar praten en verstond als ze had geluisterd ook wel wat ze zeiden. Het was Draco die in de hoek van de garderobe stond die haar opviel. Ze knikte zo nu en dan als Narcissa en Will wat zeiden maar keek verdwaasd naar Draco. Haar gedachten waren namelijk weer bij hetzelfde moment als een paar minuten geleden. Op de dansvloer bij die kus die niet lang genoeg kon duren. Ze schudde haar hoofd even alsof ze de gedachte eruit wou schudden. Ze moest op afstand blijven, de lichamelijke aantrekkingskracht was duidelijk sterker dan ze had verwacht. Want dat was alles wat het was, toch?

Ze werd door Narcissa naar huis gebracht en werd helemaal verwend toen ze weer thuis waren. Een heler had verklaard dat ze gewoon was flauwgevallen en er niets was om zich zorgen om te maken.

De volgende dagen gingen sneller voorbij dan Cassie besefte en als snel had ze haar vertrouwde arrogantie en zelfvertrouwen weer terug. Draco ontliep ze echter als het mogelijk was en als ze dan echt met hem in een en dezelfde kamer moest zijn dan hield ze afstand en wou niet met hem praten. Het enige wat ze tegen hem zei waren de vertrouwde beledigingen. Ook had ze een uitnodiging van haar vader en moeder gekregen en verheugde zich op haar moeders verjaardag. Een hoop vriendinnen van Cassie zouden komen en het voelde goed om weer eens naar huis te gaan. Ze nam zich dan ook voor dat na de verjaardag ze haar ouders uit hun droom ging helpen en Draco en zijn familie naar huis zou sturen.

Ze had de stilte van de privé bibliotheek van de familie Malfidus opgezocht en had een dik boek uit een van de kasten gehaald. Half verscholen achter een aantal boekenkasten zat ze in een gemakkelijke fauteuil te lezen. Nog een dagje en ik zie mijn beste vriendinnen weer. En dan nog twee dagen en ik ben voorgoed verlost van Draco. Een blij gevoel werd eventjes verdrongen door een gevoel van spijt maar die liet ze niet lang heersen. Ze moest het van de positieve kant zien. Het was haar lichaam die simpelweg iets anders wou dan haar hersenen, dacht ze. Ze keek weer in het boek en las verder, ze was het lezen van boeken meer gaan waarderen de laatste tijd. Hier had ze Draco nog nooit zien komen en als Lucius of Narcissa kwam zagen ze haar vaak niet zitten of lieten ze haar rustig verder lezen. Ze sloeg een bladzijde om en las verder. Dit boek echter vond ze troep, het was te klef en ging alleen maar over de liefde. Ze had liever een goede thriller, toch besloot ze nog even verder te lezen omdat boeken soms na een paar bladzijdes pas leuk worden.

_Ze keek hem aan terwijl een traan over haar wang rolde. Hij veegde haar traan weg en beloofde dat hij haar ooit weer zou zien. Ze kuste elkaar voor een laatste keer hartstochtelijk en-_

Met een klap sloeg ze het boek dicht. Geschrokken van haar eigen gedachte keek ze naar de omslag van het boek. Haar gedachtes waren afgedwaald naar dat wat verboden was. Zij was de baas en niet haar lichaam, dacht ze.

Ze zette het boek terug op haar plek en pakte een thriller ervoor in de plaats. Gemakkelijk ging ze weer zitten en begon opnieuw te lezen. Dit keer dwaalde haar gedachte niet af en las ze in stilte door.


	14. Chapter 15

**Hoofdstuk 15**

Draco kreunde toen hij die dag wakker werd. Het grootste gedeelte van wat er op het feest van het huwelijk gebeurt was was nogal wazig, maar twee dingen staken daar nog bovenuit. Hij herinnerde zich nog goed dat Cassie was flauwgevallen en de kus stond hem ook nog vers in het geheugen. Dit was op zich al een vreemd iets, want meestal vergat hij zijn avontuurtjes zodra ze afgelopen waren. Maar bij deze kus gebeurde dat toch niet. Hij kon het idee maar niet uit zijn hoofd krijgen dat dit anders was dan de zoenen die hij met andere vrouwen deelde en dit beangstigde hem. Straks had dat rare kind een of andere betovering over hem uitgesproken of een oude liefdesdrank gebruikt. Hij probeerde zich te herinneren wat hij die avond allemaal gedronken had, maar merkte al snel dat het zinloos was. Dan zat er nog maar één ding op: hij moest naar de bibliotheek om te kijken wat de mogelijke symptomen van een liefdesdrank konden zijn. Dat was de enige manier om er achter te komen of zij inderdaad iets met hem had uitgehaald.

Snel kleedde hij zich aan en liep naar de bibliotheek. Hij moest er achter komen wat zij met hem had gedaan, eten kon altijd later nog. Zachtjes opende hij de deur van de bibliotheek en keek de grote ruimte in. Tot zijn verbazing zag hij Cassie in een stoel wat verderop zitten. Snel verstopte hij zich achter één van de boekenkasten. Dit kon een goede manier zijn om er achter te komen wat er met hem aan de hand was. Kon hij maar beter zien welk boek zij aan het lezen was. Zachtjes liep hij drie boekenkasten voorbij voordat hij zich er weer achter één verstopte. Er stond nu nog maar één kast tussen hem en Cassie en hij kon haar nu goed zien.

Plotseling zag hij haar opstaan en naar het einde van de eerste boekenkast lopen. Hij slikte. Zij had hem toch niet gezien? Nee, dat kon niet hij was heel voorzichtig geweest. Hij zag dat ze nu bijna het einde van de eerste kast had bereikt. Hij hield zijn adem in. Als zij nu om het hoekje zou kijken of naar een volgende kast zou lopen zou zij hem zeker zien. Tot zijn opluchting zag hij dat ze het boek dat ze vasthad weer terugzette aan het einde van de plank en een ander boek pakte voordat ze weer plaatsnam in de luxe stoel. Dat was close. Maar met een beetje geluk kon hij nu wel het boek te pakken krijgen wat zij zojuist aan het lezen was.

Langzaam, op z'n tenen liep hij naar het einde van de eerste rij terwijl hij in de gaten hield of zij nog steeds verdiept was in haar boek. Vliegensvlug liep hij naar de andere kant, griste het boek van de plank en verstopte zich weer achter de boekenkast. De jaren zwerkbaltraining kwamen nu goed van pas, want zijn goede zicht en snelle reflexen had hij wel nodig om zo snel het goede boek te pakken. Hij had echter geen goede grip op het boek en het glipte uit zijn handen.

Hij schrok. Als het boek op de grond zou vallen was zijn verstopplaats verraden. Met een snelheid die zelfs hemzelf verbaasde dook hij naar het boek en hij kreeg het voor elkaar om het te grijpen net voordat het op de grond zou vallen. Zijn vreugde was echter maar van korte duur want toen hij weer op wilde staan schopte hij per ongeluk tegen de boekenplank en met een klap vielen twee boeken naar beneden. Het geluid van de twee vallende boeken echode door de stille bibliotheek. De tijd leek stil te staan en Draco hield zijn adem in. Hij was ervan overtuigd dat hij nu betrapt zou worden. Hij luisterde aandachtig naar de mogelijke voetstappen die zijn kant op kwamen, maar het bleef echter muisstil.

Zeker vijf minuten bleef Draco stil liggen, pas toen had hij zich ervan verzekerd dat Cassie weer verder zou zijn gegaan met lezen. Langzaam, en dit keer met uiterste voorzichtigheid, kwam hij overeind. Nieuwsgierig bekeek hij het boek dat Cassie zojuist aan het lezen was. Tot zijn afschuw zag hij dat een roman was. Al die moeite voor een roman? Daar kon toch zeker niets nuttigs in staan? Hij besloot het voor de zekerheid toch maar een beetje door te bladeren. De mogelijkheid bestond natuurlijk dat het een boek met duistere spreuken was en dat alleen de kaft van een roman was.

Hij kwam er echter al gauw achter dat dit niet het geval was: _Ze keken elkaar diep in de ogen aan. Er was niets dat dit prachtige moment nog kon verbreken. Langzaam leunde hij naar voren en duwde zijn lippen op de hare. Het was een kus vol met passie en liefde. Hij was heel zacht en teder, maar tegelijkertijd ook vurig en vol verlangen._

Met een klap sloot Draco het boek. Wat een onzin was dat zeg.

Het was een seconde te laat dat hij zich realiseerde dat Cassie dit gehoord moest hebben. Waar hij al bang voor was gebeurde ook en hij hoorde haastige voetstappen zijn kant opkomen. Snel keek hij om zich heen. Er was geen mogelijkheid om zich te verstoppen. Hij kon niets anders doen dat afwachten totdat hij betrapt zou worden.

"Draco wat doe jij hier?", zei Cassie verbaasd.

"Nou, wat doet iemand normaal in de bibliotheek? Een boek lezen misschien."

Cassie keek hem achterdochtig aan. Het was duidelijk dat ze hem niet geloofde.

"En wat voor een boek was je dan wel niet aan het lezen?", zei Cassie terwijl ze naar voren liep en de roman die hij nog vast had uit z'n handen griste. "Maar, maar, wie had gedacht dat Draco Malfidus romannetjes las", zei Cassie met een grote grijns.

Draco begon een beetje rood te worden. Cassie keek hem met een grote glimlach aan. Ze sloeg het boek op een willekeurige pagina open en begon voor te lezen: "_En toen ze zijn armen om haar heen voelde, voelde ze zich pas echt thuis. Ze ademde zijn geur goed in, terwijl hij langzaam wat haar uit haar gezicht haalde. Langzaam leunde ze naar voren totdat hun lippen elkaar raakten."_

"Ik kan me niet aan de indruk ontrekken dat jij het allemaal nogal leuk vind om te lezen."

Cassie rilde een beetje toen ze Draco's stem zo dichtbij hoorde. Draco was terwijl zij met haar voordracht bezig was stilletjes naar haar toe gelopen en stond nu vlak achter haar.

"Al kan ik het natuurlijk ook mis hebben", zei Draco zachtjes in haar oor. Hij stond nu tegen haar aan.

Cassie slikte. Kon hij niet wat meer afstand bewaren. Voordat ze ook nog maar verder kon denken voelde ze zijn lippen op haar nek. Het was alleen iets puur lichamelijks toch? Zijn lippen maakten een heel pad op haar nek en met een klap liet ze het al lang vergeten boek op de grond vallen. Ze draaide zich om en begon hem terug te zoenen. Alle gedachten waarom ze dit beter niet kon doen waren verdwenen. Het enige wat nu nog belangrijk was was dat zijn lippen nu op die van haar waren.

Draco's handen gingen over haar lichaam. Langzaam begon hij de knoopjes van haar blouse los te maken. Hij was nu bijna bij het laatste knoopje toen ze gestoorde werden.

"Uhm, uhm", kuchte iemand naast hun.

Razend snel deden ze een stap bij elkaar vandaan en Cassie begon snel de knoopjes van haar blouse weer dicht te maken. Voor hen stond Lucius.

"Mag ik jullie er aan herinneren dat dit een bibliotheek is. De dingen waar jullie zojuist mee bezig waren horen meer thuis in de slaapkamer, ik stel dan ook voor dat jullie ze voor de slaapkamer bewaren", zei Lucius terwijl hij zowel Cassie als Draco streng aankeek.

"Ja vader", zei Draco terwijl hij naar de uitgang van de bibliotheek liep. Haastig hoorde hij ook Cassie achter hem aanlopen. Zodra ze de bibliotheek uit waren draaide hij zich weer naar Cassie. Voordat hij ook nog maar iets kon zeggen of doen begon zij al te praten.

"Sorry, dit had niet mogen gebeuren."

Voordat Draco ook nog maar de kans had om verder te vragen rende ze al langs hem heen richting haar kamer. Draco zuchtte. Dit was voor het eerst dat hij het voor elkaar kreeg dat een vrouw zo snel van hem wegliep, meestal hadden ze de neiging om te blijven hangen. Dit keer was hij echter nog niet klaar met haar en had hij liever gehad dat ze nog even bleef. Verward waarom zij zo wat bij hem vandaan vluchtte liep hij naar zijn kamer.


	15. Chapter 16

Hoofdstuk 16.

De volgende ochtend vertrokken ze allemaal met een viavia naar het huis waar Cassie was opgegroeid. Cassie had echter geen opper best humeur, eerst had ze naar het bezoek aan thuis uitgekeken en het vooruitzicht dat ze Draco nooit meer hoefde te zien had haar nog vrolijker gemaakt. Nu was ze vooral kwaad, haar humor was nog killer dan normaal en zelfs Lucius en Narcissa werden die ochtend afgesnauwd. Het was de schuld van haar ouders, als die niet met dit idiote idee waren gekomen had ze nooit deze gevoelens gehad. Gevoelens die ze helemaal niet wou hebben. Spoedig zouden ze erachter komen dat Cassie niet de perfecte schoondochter was, ze liet zich namelijk niet rond commanderen.

Ze kwamen aan vlak voor een groot marmeren hek. Narcissa keek met open mond de tuin door. Overal stonden prachtige bloemstruiken en er moesten wel heel veel huiselven werken om dit bij te houden. Ze liepen het stenen bordes op en hoefde niet te kloppen, de deur vloog meteen open.

"Liefje!" zei Emma en probeerde haar te omhelzen. In plaats daarvan deed Cassie een stap opzij en liep straal langs haar ouders naar binnen. Zelfs Draco was verbaasd, hij was altijd verwend geweest, dat moest hij eerlijk toegeven, maar hij had nooit gedacht zijn gelijke te vinden. In tegenstelling tot hem durfde zij wel haar ouders de wind van voren te geven en was zij het die de touwtjes in handen had. Hij echter zou nooit beledigend of afkerend gedrag jegens zijn ouders tonen.

Verbaasd bleven haar ouders in de deuropening staan. Lucius en Narcissa keken elkaar verbaasd en misschien een tikkeltje afkeurend aan.

"Kom binnen?" zei Emma. Met die woorden liepen ze naar binnen. De hal was groot en je kon zien dat het huis modieus was ingericht. De kleuren waren ook wat anders dan in het Landhuis van de familie Malfidus. Het was niet grauw en donker maar met lichte beige pastel tinten. Draco kreeg net zoals zijn ouders een mooie logeerkamer toegewezen en gingen weer naar beneden.

Cassie was al naar boven gelopen en opende de deur van haar kamer. Ze moest nadenken, iets wat haar veel moeite leek te kosten op het moment. Verzonken in gedachte ging ze in een stoel zitten. Vanavond zou ze tenminste haar vriendinnen en vrienden weer zien. Eigenlijk waren het voornamelijk vriendinnen. Will had ook een brief gestuurd dat hij zou komen, ze kon altijd goed haar hart bij hem luchten en was blij om te horen dat hij eerder dan de rest zou komen. Af en toe was hij dan wel een beetje snibbig en had hij wat kapsones, maar verder was het een enorme lieverd met een groot hart. Ze stond op en opende een deur naar een kamer die rondom uit kasten bestond. Met een simpele zwiep van haar toverstok gingen verschillende laden en deuren open. Ze liep naar een spiegel toe en keek naar zichzelf. Moet je nou eens zien, een verward hoopje niks was ze.

Op hetzelfde moment werd er op haar deur geklopt. Snel liep ze naar haar deur maar bedacht net op tijd dat het misschien Draco of een ander ongewenst persoon was.

"Wie is daar?" vroeg ze.

"De leukste, knapste en liefste jongen uit 'Paris'" klonk een mannenstem met een lichtelijk vrouwelijke klank.

Ze trok de deur glimlachend open. Hij op zijn beurt omhelsde haar ook blij en keek haar aan.

"Ik maakte me zorgen" zei hij en bekeek haar alsof hij haar probleem van haar hoofd kon lezen. Zachtjes deed ze de deur dicht en glimlachte zwakjes.

"Ik denk dat ik verliefd ben" zei ze bijna fluisterend.

"Dat is helemaal te ge-" hij maakte zijn zin niet af en verbeterde zichzelf "Sorry, je kijkt er niet erg blij bij"

"Dat ben ik ook niet" antwoordde ze met een zucht "We hebben nu al twee keer gezoend en ik heb het gevoel dat het dan mis gaat"

"Maar het is dus niet alleen lichamelijke aantrekkingskracht?" vroeg hij.

"Nou….het is gewoon….nee het is meer" zei ze en keek bijna schamend naar de grond.

"Ik zie het probleem dan niet echt, dat hele huwelijk kun je uitstellen maar waarom dan geen relatie beginnen. Ik neem aan dat het wederzijds is en jezelf blijven ondervragen wat het nu wel en niet is heeft geen zin. En m-"

Ze werden onderbroken door de deur die openvloog. Vier vriendinnen van Cassie stormde binnen. De een had een lief, lichtelijk mollig gezichtje en rood haar. De ander had blond lang steil haar en helder blauwe ogen. En de andere twee hadden beide bruin haar en groene ogen en leken wel een tweeling.

Na veel knuffels en gebabbel gingen ze naar beneden, de rest van de visite was er ook al. Cassie kreeg zoals altijd vele complimentjes en kreeg van iedereen een hand. Samen met het vriendengroepje sloot ze zich af van Draco, ze wou gewoon even niet aan hem denken. Later die avond besloot Draco zich toch bij het groepje te voegen. Iedereen stelde zich voor en sommige giechelde soms kort. Met de nadruk op kort omdat Cassie dan een dodelijke blik gaf waardoor ze gelijk ophielden.

"Zullen we uitgaan?" vroeg het blond harige meisje genaamd Amber.

"Ja leuk" zeiden de bruin harige meisjes in koor.

"Ga je ook mee?" vroeg Amber aan Draco.

Daar zei hij dan ook geen nee op. Voordat ze het allemaal goed besefte trokken ze hun jassen aan en verdwijnselde naar Parijs. Amber ging steeds in de buurt van Draco lopen en keek soms smeltend naar hem. Dacht ze nu echt dat ze het niet door zou hebben, de trut. Als ze zich haar vriendin wilde noemen moest ze gas terug nemen. Will ging naast haar lopen en zag haar jaloerse blik naar Amber.

"Ze is een goede vriendin, dat komt omdat je verliefd bent dan zie je dingen die er niet zijn" fluisterde hij "Amber zou zoiets nooit doen"

Ze gingen een Franse discotheek binnen. Cassie praatte wat met Will die na een tijdje uit het zicht verdween toen hij een leuke jongen zag. Een van de bruin harige meisjes ging naast haar zitten en bestelde wat te drinken. Aan Cassie's gezichtsuitdrukking was te zien dat ze het niet leuk vond, het was druk en ze kon maar met moeite Draco in het zicht houden. Ze zag even dat hij met Amber danste maar kon hem niet goed volgen. Negeer hem gewoon, dacht ze.


	16. Chapter 17

**Hoofdstuk 17.**

Draco wist niet meer wat hij met Cassie aanmoest. Steeds als hij dacht dat ze dichter bij elkaar kwamen vluchtte zij weer weg. Na die kus in de bibliotheek was zij niet meer bij hem in de buurt geweest. Ook nu ze met z'n allen uit waren leek zij hem weer totaal te mijden. Dit was iets wat hem enorm frustreerde. Werkten zijn charmes niet meer ofzo? Er was maar één manier om daar achter te komen.

Glimlachend draaide hij zich weer naar Amber. Zij leek in ieder geval niet immuun voor zijn charmes. Hij bekeek haar eens goed. Lange blonde haren en mooie blauwe ogen. Ze zag er goed uit. Als hij Cassie niet kon krijgen moest hij het zo lang maar met haar doen.

Hij ging steeds dichter tegen haar aan dansen en aan de manier waarop zij reageerde merkte hij dat zij hem leuk vond. Als hij het goed speelde lag hij vanavond misschien weer eens niet alleen in bed. Hij boog zich naar haar toe en zei in haar oor.

"Wil je wat drinken?"

Ze glimlachte en knikte naar hem.

"Oké, ik ben zo terug."

Hij knipoogde en liep naar de bar. Daar bestelde hij een cocktail met twee rietjes. Terwijl hij op z'n bestelling wachtte keek hij de bar rond. Aan het einde van de bar zag hij Cassie zitten. Hij probeerde contact met haar te zoeken maar het leek wel alsof ze expres de andere kant opkeek. Ach, dan moest ze het maar zelf weten. Met de cocktail in z'n handen liep hij weer terug naar Amber.

Ze glimlachte naar hem op een manier waarvan zij ongetwijfeld dacht dat het erg charmant was. Het leek echter meer op een aap die al z'n tanden wilde laten zien. Hij bood haar het ene rietje aan en nam zelf een slokje uit het andere. Het was duidelijk dat zij haar best deed om bij hem in de smaak te vallen.

De muziek begon een langzaam nummer te draaien en Amber zette het glas weg op de bar. Langzaam met een vastberaden blik in haar ogen liep ze op hem af. Draco glimlachte en legde z'n armen om haar heen. Vanuit z'n ooghoeken zag hij Cassie naar hem kijken. Hij besloot er niet op te letten en danste verder met Amber. Hij zag dat zij zich langzaam naar hem toeboog en ook hij overbrugde de nog overgebleven afstand. Terwijl ze aan het zoenen waren had Draco het gevoel dat er iets niet klopte. In plaats van de reebruine ogen van Cassie keek hij nu in een paar helderblauwe ogen. Snel stopte hij met het zoenen van Amber. Hij was geschrokken van zijn eigen gedachten. Nog nooit eerder was het hem overkomen dat hij tijdens het zoenen aan een ander dacht. En dan nog wel aan Cassie! Wat was er mis met hem?

"Draco gaat het wel goed?"

Hij keek op en zag dat Amber hem bezorgt aankeek. Hij was natuurlijk nogal abrupt gestopt met zoenen. Hij glimlachte geruststellend naar haar. Misschien kwam het wel gewoon door deze ruimte. Het idee dat Cassie hem hier kon zien zorgde misschien wel voor die rare ideeën. Dat moest het zijn. Als hij hier weg zou gaan zou hij vast weer z'n oude zelf zijn.

Hij begon weer met Amber te dansen terwijl hij in z'n hoofd een plan begon te vormen. Want hoe krijgt hij het voor elkaar om Amber ongezien z'n logeerkamer in te krijgen? Zijn kamer was gelukkig dichtbij de deur dus echt ver hoeven ze niet te lopen. Zijn gedachtengang werd onderbroken toen hij haar ineens in z'n nek voelde zoenen.Voorzichtig duwde hij haar bij zich vandaan. Hij wilde haar niet afschrikken, maar het was voor hem duidelijk dat hij zich hier niet volledig op haar kon concentreren. Ze konden daarom maar beter ergens anders heengaan. Hij boog zich naar haar toe en zei in haar oor.

"Zullen we ergens anders samen ons eigen feestje bouwen?"

Amber knikte heftig ja en Draco pakte haar hand beet en begon haar de club uit te trekken. Hij zag niet dat een paar reebruine ogen hem nakeken.

Snel haalden ze hun jassen weer op en gingen naar buiten.

"Denk je dat het je nog lukt om naar Cassie's huis te verdwijnselen?"

"Denk je dat het jou nog lukt?", weerlegde Amber de vraag.

"Maak je over mij maar geen zorgen", zei Draco met een arrogante lach. "Probeer wel een beetje stil te doen. Ik zal straks eerst binnen gaan kijken of de kust veilig is en daarna kom ik jou wel halen. Begrepen?"

"Yes sir", zei Amber terwijl ze hem opnieuw wilde gaan zoenen. Draco deed echter snel een stap naar achteren.

"Laten we daar nog even mee wachten totdat we op mijn logeerkamer zijn."

"Zullen we dan maar gaan?", zei Amber terwijl ze haar toverstok al tevoorschijn had gehaald. Draco pakte ook zijn toverstok en beide verschenen ze weer in de tuin bij Cassie's huis.

"Blijf jij hier, ik kom zo terug", zei Draco terwijl hij haar vlug een kus gaf en naar het huis liep. Hij opende de deur en ging naar binnen. Zo te zien waren ze al naar bed. Alles was stil en het zag er donker uit. Hij draaide zich om om Amber te gaan halen toen hij zich rotschrok. Vlak achter hem stond Amber al. Hij wilde haar van alles toeschreeuwen, maar kon zichzelf nog net inhouden. Als hij zou gaan schreeuwen zouden ze vast betrapt worden. Stilletjes nam hij haar mee naar z'n kamer en deed snel de deur dicht. Tot zijn ongenoegen zag hij dat zijn kamer geen slot had. Hij haalde zijn toverstok opnieuw tevoorschijn om de deur op slot te doen toen Amber zijn toverstok uit zijn hand haalde en hem opnieuw begon te zoenen. Terwijl hij haar naar het bed duwde was hij de deur alweer lang vergeten.

* * *

Bedankt voor alle reacties. Feedback wordt altijd erg gewaardeerd :D 


	17. Chapter 18

**Hoofdstuk 18.**

Waar dacht hij heen te gaan? En waar ging Amber heen? Ze had alles gezien en kon de sterke drang om hun te volgen niet onderdrukken. Ze stapte van haar barkruk af en liep vastbesloten richting de uitgang. Een arm greep haar beet en draaide haar bijna sierlijk om.

"Waar ga je heen?" vroeg Will, maar hij begreep best wat ze van plan was.

"Ik ga naar huis" antwoordde ze, ze moest weten waar Draco was.

"Misschien is dat niet zo'n goed idee" zei Will met een bezorgde glimlach. "Zal ik meegaan?" vroeg hij met een naar voorgevoel.

"Wat jij wilt" antwoordde ze en bevrijde haar arm uit zijn grip. Met haastige passen liep ze naar de uitgang en haalde haar toverstok tevoorschijn.

Voordat Will haar echt kon volgen verdween ze al met een plop in de buitenlucht. Ze verdwijnselde voor het nu donker uitziende huis. Slechts uit een paar ramen scheen een zwak licht. Misschien moet je teruggaan en is dit geen goed idee, zei een stemmetje in haar hoofd. Ze negeerde het en liep het stenen bordes op, met een speciaal betoverde sleutel die de gasten ook hadden gehad opende ze de deur. De gang werd zwak verlicht door een grote lamp. Ga daar niet heen, klonk het stemmetje opnieuw. Ze slikte even en liep toen zachtjes naar Draco's kamerdeur. Even keek ze om, maar Will was er nog niet. Diep van binnen wist ze waarschijnlijk al wat ze zou aantreffen. Toch voelde ze aan de deurknop, de deur zat niet op slot. Met een zucht deed ze de deur open.

Haar blik was op het bed gericht, als bevroren stond ze in de deuropening. Ze had kunnen weten dat verliefd worden op hem het stomste was wat ze kon doen. Toch was het gebeurd en nu kreeg ze gelijk. Hij zou nooit veranderen.

Amber trok de dekens bijna tot haar kin en kreeg een blos op haar wang. Ze keek Cassie niet aan, elke vriendin van Cassie kende de regels. Als je uit haar vriendenkring lag, kwam je er nooit meer in. En dit zou waarschijnlijk het einde van hun vriendschap betekenen.

Cassie haar blik had niet langer de verbaasde en geschrokken uitdrukking, haar ogen waren kil en vol woede. Voordat Draco zijn mond open kon doen om wat te zeggen begon ze te schreeuwen. Ze wenste hem allerlei vervloekingen toe en begon te schelden. Ondanks dat ze bijna nooit meer Frans sprak thuis begon ze nu soms in het Frans te schelden. Een hand werd op haar schouder gelegd en probeerde haar de kamer uit te trekken. Will stond achter haar en probeerde tot Cassie door te dringen. Boos draaide ze zich om. "Laat me met rust!"

"Cassie!" riep Draco toen ze zich omdraaide. "Cassie wacht!"

Stampvoetend als een klein meisje dat haar zin niet kreeg liep ze de trap op. Onderweg schopte ze een antiek harnas om dat met luid gekletter op de grond viel. Haar moeder deed haar slaapkamerdeur open en stak haar hoofd om de hoek van de deur. "Wat is er aan de hand" vroeg ze slaperig. Draco had ondertussen wat aan gedaan en rende de trap op, verbaasd keek Emma hem na. "Cassie!" riep hij opnieuw maar voor zijn neus werd de deur met een luide knal dichtgedaan. Ze zou niet huilen, nee dat was hij niet waard. Met verschillende beheksingen zorgde ze ervoor dat de deur niet meer open ging. Ze ging op haar bed zitten en legde haar toverstok naast zich. Met een lege blik keek ze voor zich uit, ze had nooit verwacht dat zoiets zo'n pijn kon doen. Alsof haar hart uit haar lichaam was gerukt en gebroken was.

"Cassie, doe open" riep hij en rammelde aan de deurklink.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Emma die haar ochtendjas had aangetrokken en naar hem toe kwam gelopen.

"Ga weg!" riep Cassie hun toe. "Rot op!"

"Ze is wat overstuur denk ik, wat me niks verbaasd" klonk Will's stem vanachter hun. "Ik wil het u wel allemaal uitleggen"

Emma keek van Draco naar Will en keek bezorgt naar de gesloten kamerdeur. Ze knikte kort en liep met Will mee. Amber had zich aangekleed en liep Draco's kamer uit, ze botste bijna tegen Narcissa op die er zelfs op dit tijdstip nog piekfijn uit zag. Ze sloeg haar ogen neer, ze wist meteen wat er aan de hand was.

"Cassie doe die deur open!", gilde Draco terwijl hij nog steeds aan de deur aan het trekken was.

"Nee! Ga weg! Moet je niet gezellig naar Amber toe ofzo!"

Draco zuchtte.

"Amber zoekt het maar uit, ik ga liever naar jou toe!"

"Dat had je dan beter iets eerder kunnen bedenken hè!", gilde Cassie.

Draco zuchtte. Hij moest bij haar binnenkomen om het uit te leggen. De vraag was hoe. Het was duidelijk dat zij niet wilde dat hij binnenkwam. Hij haalde zijn toverstok uit zijn zak. Dan moest hij zijn binnenkomst maar forceren. Hij begon met het zeggen van verschillende anti-slot spreuken, maar merkte al snel dat ze weinig effect hadden. Het was duidelijk dat zij niet wilde dat er nog maar iemand binnenkwam.

"Cassie laat me erin!", schreeuwde Draco.

"Welk gedeelte van 'ga weg' snapte je niet! Ik wil dat je oprot! Ga terug naar Engeland, ik wil je nooit meer zien!"

Draco zakte verslagen op de grond. Hij had er weer een grote puinhoop van gemaakt. Hij zat nu letterlijk met z'n handen in het haar. Er zat nog maar één ding op. Als Cassie de deur niet open wilde doen moest hij heel de deur er maar uit halen. Hij ging weer recht voor de deur staan en haalde een keer diep adem. Op hoop van zegen dan maar. Hij zei een spreuk en de deur vloog eruit. Hij was een beetje verbaasd dat het ook daadwerkelijk werkte maar liep snel naar Cassie die op het bed zat.

"Wat heb je gedaan!", zei Cassie terwijl ze met grote ogen naar het gat keek waar eerst nog haar deur zat.

"We moeten praten", zei Draco terwijl hij voor haar ging staan. Cassie vond het maar niets dat hij nu zo over haar heenkeek, dus ging ze ook staan.

"Ik dacht dat ik het vrij duidelijk had gemaakt dat ik niet meer met je wilde praten. Nooit meer!", zei Cassie terwijl ze hem een duw naar achteren gaf.

"Goed, maar luister dan in ieder geval naar wat ik te zeggen heb", zei Draco. "Amber betekende helemaal niets en…"

"En er is zeker ook niets tussen jullie gebeurd?", zei Cassie boos.

"Oh, er is wel degelijk wat gebeurt, dat zal ik niet ontkennen", zei Draco.

"Wat doe je hier dan nog!"

"Ja Draco, wat doe je hier eigenlijk nog?", zei een andere stem die zojuist de kamer in was gekomen. Will had de klap gehoord die het slopen van de deur veroorzaakt had en was gaan kijken wat er aan de hand was.

"Houd je mond!", zeiden zowel Draco als Cassie tegelijk. Geschrokken keken ze elkaar aan.

"Nou, daar zijn jullie het dan in ieder geval wel over eens", mopperde Will een beetje.

"Cassie al die tijd dat ik met Amber was kon ik maar aan één iemand denken."

"Was ze zo slecht dan?", zei Cassie.

Draco deed alsof hij haar opmerking niet gehoord had en ging verder.

"Mijn gedachten waren steeds bij jou. Ik dacht eerst dat het gewoon aan de ruimte lag, maar ook hier kreeg ik jou niet uit mijn hoofd.'

"Jammer dat ze geen andere hoofden verkopen dan."

Opnieuw negeerde Draco Cassie's opmerking.

"Iedere keer als we zoenden reageerde je daarna heel afstandelijk en ontliep je me voor dagen. Hoe denk je dat ik me dan voelde? Ik weet dat het geen reden is om mijn gedrag goed te praten, maar je moet weten dat jij het mij ook niet altijd even makkelijk maakte. Wat ik eigenlijk probeer te zeggen en ik weet hoe raar het klinkt. God, ik realiseerde het mezelf pas deze avond maar…"

Draco haalde een keer diep adem.

"Ik hou van je."


	18. Chapter 19

**Hoofdstuk 19**

Gespannen wachtte Draco af hoe Cassie hierop zou reageren. De woorden vielen als een waterval uit z'n mond en hij wist dat toen hij eenmaal begon met praten, hij niet meer zou kunnen stoppen. Hij wist diep van binnen dat dit de waarheid was, maar hij was bang voor hoe Cassie nu zou reageren.

Hij zag haar met grote passen dichterbij komen en voordat hij wist wat er gebeurde voelde hij haar hand al hard tegen z'n gezicht aankomen.

"Auw, waar was dat voor!", zei Draco terwijl hij met z'n hand over z'n pijnlijke gezicht heen wreef. Hij keek haar met grote ogen aan. Na zijn bekentenis had hij van alles verwacht. Van een innige zoenpartij tot een scheldende en boze Cassie. Dit was echter iets waar hij geen rekening mee gehouden had.

"Dat was voor het feit dat jij zojuist nog met Amber in bed lag", zei Cassie terwijl ze hem onderzoekend aankeek. "En dit…", zei Cassie terwijl ze opnieuw op hem kwam afgelopen. Snel deed Draco een stap achteruit en probeerde hij z'n gezicht af te schermen. Hij wilde niet nog een klap van Cassie incasseren. Opnieuw zag hij dat ze haar hand omhoog deed en hij slikte.

"Dit is voor wat je net gezegd hebt."

Voordat Draco goed en wel wist wat er gebeurde was zij hem al aan het zoenen. Hij hoorde een zacht "Awww", van Will in de achtergrond, maar lette daar niet op. Het enige waar hij aan kon denken was dat zijn lippen eindelijk op die van haar waren. Voordat hij het echter verder kon brengen doorbrak ze de kus en deed ze snel een paar stappen achteruit. Ze leek nogal geschrokken van wat ze zojuist gedaan had.

"Ik wil graag dat je weggaat."  
"Maar Cassie…", zei Draco terwijl hij haar bezorgd aankeek.

"Je hebt de dame gehoord", zei Will terwijl hij een paar stappen naar Draco zette. Draco keek Will vreemd aan. Het leek wel alsof zijn humeur net zo snel veranderde als dat van Cassie.

"Ik wil graag dat jullie allebei weggaan."  
"Wat! Maar Cassie..", zei Will nu ook verontwaardigd.

"Alsjeblieft", zei Cassie met een klein stemmetje. "Ik heb even wat tijd nodig om na te denken."

Draco slikte en knikte. Met nog een laatste bezorgde blik liep hij de kamer uit. In een soort van waas liep hij weer terug naar zijn eigen kamer. Hij zag z'n moeder hem nog een afkeurende blik geven, maar hij was niet in staat om zich daar op dit moment druk over te maken. Snel opende hij de deur van zijn kamer en deed hij hem weer op slot. Met een klap liet hij zich op het bed vallen.

Ze had tijd nodig om na te denken. Natuurlijk, dat zeggen ze allemaal als ze eigenlijk bedoelen dat ze niets met je te maken willen hebben. Wat kan er nou nog veranderen in de komende tijd waar ze nog over moet nadenken? Hij wist het als hij niet gewild was, en dit was daar duidelijk een voorbeeld van.

"Verdomme!", schreeuwde Draco terwijl hij met z'n hand hard tegen de muur sloeg. Dat dit niet een van zijn beste ideeën was kwam hij al snel achter. Zijn hand begon al snel rood op te zwellen en deed nogal pijn. Zijn frustratie werd er echter niet minder om. Nog nooit had een vrouw hem afgewezen, dat gebeurde gewoon niet. Hij had ook nog nooit tegen iemand gezegd dat hij van haar hield. Meestal waren het gewoon one-night stands, maar met Cassie was het anders. Hij haalde z'n neus op. Dat blijkt maar weer eens. Waarom had hij ook gezegd wat hij voor haar voelde. Zij lachte hem nu vast uit terwijl hij zich hier druk liep te maken over haar.

Hij pakte z'n toverstok van zijn nachtkastje en heelde de wonden op zijn hand. Hij zuchtte. Hij had zichzelf weer goed in de nesten gewerkt. Waarom was hij ook zo stom geweest dat hij Amber mee had genomen. Nu was het gat tussen hem en Cassie groter dan dat het ooit geweest was. Hij had nooit verwacht dat hij ook daadwerkelijk verliefd zou worden op deze vrouw, maar toch was het gebeurd. De kans dat het nog goed zou komen tussen hem en Cassie was heel klein. Morgenochtend zou hij waarschijnlijk samen met zijn ouders weer vertrekken naar Engeland en zou hij Cassie nooit meer zien.

Hij schrok van de gedachte. Hij zou haar nooit meer zien. Vastbesloten ging hij weer overeind zitten. Hij moest zorgen dat hij haar weer terugkreeg, de vraag was hoe? Hij moest haar laten inzien hoeveel hij van haar hield en haar overtuigen dat ze bij hem hoorde. Maar vanavond zou dat niet meer lukken, ze had hem duidelijk kenbaar gemaakt dat ze even alleen wilde zijn.

&&&

Draco was nu alweer een week terug in Engeland. Een week waarin hij Cassie niet gezien had. Ondanks verwoede pogingen van zijn kant leek het erop dat het toch echt voorbij was. Zodra hij terugkwam in Engeland had hij meteen geprobeerd om haar hart te winnen. Zo had hij 50 vuurlelies besteld en ze één voor één door een uil laten bezorgen bij Cassie, met bij de laatste bloem een kaartje met de tekst: _Ik hou van je, Draco._

Nog geen uur later had hij de bloemen ook weer één voor één teruggehad. Alleen waren ze gekniekt in het midden. Hij zuchtte terwijl hij het verhaal aan Blaise vertelde die nu bij hem op bezoek was.

"Maar wat had je dan verwacht Draco? Dat nadat je gezegd had dat je van haar hield ze om je nek zou springen en jullie nog happily ever after zouden leven?"

Draco had op wat medeleven gehoopt van zijn beste vriend, maar het was duidelijk dat hij dat niet kreeg. Met een boze blik keek hij Blaise aan. Blaise was echter niet onder de indruk.

"Wat ik ook niet begrijp Draco, is hoe je in een paar weken tijd van haten naar houden van bent gegaan? Nog niet zo lang geleden ontving ik een brief van je voor tips over hoe je van je toekomstige verloofde af kan komen en nu kreeg ik een brief of ik je kon helpen om je relatieproblemen op te lossen. Waar, als ik het mag zeggen, technisch gesproken geen sprake van kan zijn aangezien jullie nooit een relatie hebben gehad."

Draco gaf Blaise opnieuw een woedende blik en knarste met z'n tanden. Daar waar hij gehoopt had op wat sympathie en tips van z'n vriend leek het erop dat Blaise alleen maar gekomen was om het er nog even lekker in te wrijven.

"Nee Blaise, dat mag je niet zeggen. Als je m'n brief goed gelezen hebt weet je dat ik je om advies vroeg en niet om het er nog eens in te wrijven."

"Ik weet het, maar ik kan er niets aan doen. Ik moest gewoon even met m'n eigen ogen vaststellen dat de grote vrouwenversierder Draco Malfidus het voor elkaar heeft gekregen om net op die ene vrouw verliefd te worden die immuun lijkt voor zijn charmes."

"Haha, heel grappig Blaise", zei Draco sarcastisch. "Als je je dan nu als een echte vriend kan gaan gedragen en me kan helpen om Cassie terug te krijgen."

"Je bedoelt bij je te krijgen, voor terugkrijgen zou je eigenlijk haar al gehad moeten heb…"

"Je weet wat ik bedoel Blaise!", onderbrak Draco boos. "Cassie en ik horen gewoon bij elkaar!"

* * *

Ik hoop dat jullie de stukjes weer leuk vinden. Bedankt voor alle reacties :D 


	19. Chapter 20

Hoofdstuk 20

Draco had weinig goed te gebruiken advies van Blaise gekregen en bleef hopeloos pogingen doen om tot Cassie door te dringen. Na 2 maanden begon de moed hem echter in de schoenen te zakken.

Het was een mooie zomeravond en in Frankrijk werd een tuinfeest gehouden door een kennis van Cassie. Ze had een zomerjurkje aangetrokken en was overgehaald door één van haar vriendinnen toch mee te gaan. Amber was niet op het feest, eigenlijk kwam ze nooit meer op feestjes waar Cassie aanwezig zou zijn. Sinds wat er was gebeurd tussen Draco en haar had ze het zwaar te verduren gehad, Cassie was namelijk niet de enige vriendin die niks meer van haar wou weten. Al de andere vriendinnen van Cassie volgden haar voorbeeld, waarschijnlijk te bang anders ook uit de vriendenkring te liggen. Ook hadden ze haar meerdere keren geprobeerd te koppelen aan een man, zonder succes. Ze had haar interesse verloren, zo leek het en haar vriendinnen hadden het maar opgegeven.

Op het tuinfeest betrapte ze zichzelf er steeds weer op terug te denken aan Draco en ook was ze erg oplettend als er een blonde man in de menigte stond. Het was twee maanden geleden, misschien kwam het daardoor dacht ze. Overal klonk luid gelach en behekste violen speelde een vrolijk wijsje. Op het grootte grasveld stonden tafels met drank en hapjes en er stonden verschillende tenten waar vrolijke verlichting in hing. Echt vermaken kon ze zich echter niet, ze was erg afwezig in gesprekken en reageerde soms fel op grapjes die gemaakt werden.

Toen ze de kans kreeg liep ze naar één van de tafels waar allerlei soorten wijn op stonden. Haar blik viel op één van de duurste wijnen en ze schonk een glas in. Een uurtje of drie stond ze bij de tafel, soms maakte mensen een praatje met haar als ze ook wat wilden inschenken en anders keek ze naar de vrolijke menigte. Opnieuw dronk ze het laatste beetje uit haar glas, ze keek naar haar lege glas en draaide hem rond tussen haar vingers. Ze mompelde zachtjes iets en pakte de fles wijn, ze hield hem ondersteboven boven haar glas maar er kwam niks meer uit. Ze schudde ermee alsof er dan nog wel iets uit zou komen maar de fles was helemaal leeg. Zonder verder na te denken over het feit dat ze in haar eentje al een hele fles wijn op had maakte ze een nieuwe fles open en schonk haar glas tot de rand toe vol.

"Hoeveel heb je al op?" zei een stem naast haar. Ze keek op en zag Will naast haar staan, hij keek een beetje bezorgd.

"Maar 1 fles ja" antwoordde ze en haalde haar schouders op.

"Oké" zei Will en pakte een stoel en ging erop zitten. "Ik kon het niet helpen de gastenlijst te zien, heb jij die soms ook gezien"

"Nee, waarom?" vroeg ze en schonk een nieuw glas wijn in.

"Ik dacht dat het misschien de reden was waarom je jezelf volgiet met die wijn" vervolgde hij en wendde zijn blik af naar nieuwe gasten die verschenen een stukje verderop "Draco is hier ook"

Ze verslikte zich in haar wijn en hoestte. "Hier?"

"Ja hier, wil je anders naar huis?" vroeg Will.

"Nee, het gaat wel" antwoordde ze. Ze stond op en liep naar één van de feesttenten. Will keek haar na en schudde zijn hoofd, normaal begreep hij haar altijd en nu had hij geen flauw idee wat er in haar hoofd omging.

Met haar volle wijnglas in haar hand liep ze tussen de menigte door, het was vrij duidelijk te zien dat ze dronken was. Ze wankelde van links naar rechts en een rechte lijn lopen was vrijwel onmogelijk voor haar geworden.

"Ga aan de kant vetklep" snauwde ze tegen Korzel die ook op het feestje was en in de weg stond. Verbaasd deed hij een stap opzij en realiseerde zich ineens dat het Cassie was geweest. Nu ze Korzel voorbij was gelopen was ze duidelijk in de buurt van de feesttent waar Draco ook was. Ook Blaise had Cassie in de gaten gekregen en stootte Draco aan.

"Of ze scheld je nu verrot of-" en hij onderbrak zijn zin even en keek naar Cassie die kwam aangelopen "of ze is te dronken daarvoor"

Weer nam ze een slok van haar glas en duwde dat bij Blaise in zijn handen. Ze had een twinkeling in haar ogen, niet van blijdschap maar van de drank.  
"Hoe durf je hier eigenlijk te komen? Is dit weer zo'n stalker actie van je? Stuur je altijd je exen een bloemetje achteraf?"

Blaise keek van het half lege glas naar Draco. Hij wou het wegzetten maar kreeg de kans niet want Cassie griste het weer uit zijn handen en nam opnieuw een slok. Draco deed zijn mond open om wat te zeggen maar kreeg als dank daarvoor het halve glas wijn over zich heen.

"Wat doe je?" zei hij geschrokken van wat ze gedaan had en keek naar zijn dure pak dat nu kleefde van de wijn. Blaise mompelde iets over een stomerij maar besloot verder verstandig zijn mond te houden.

"Wat is het probleem, er is straks toch wel weer een meisje dat het weer voor je uit doet. Jij hebt je pak nooit lang aan bij dit soort gelegenheden"

Blaise wist nog net zijn lach te onderdrukken, ze had een punt tenslotte.

"Toevallig heb ik al 2 maanden geen vrouw meer gehad" histe hij en realiseerde zich wat hij had gezegd toen hij de blikken van een paar vrienden zag.

"Oh ben je overgestapt op mannen nu" zei Cassie die een slok van haar glas wou nemen maar besefte dat ze dat leeg gegooid had. Een paar vrienden van Draco konden dit keer hun lach niet inhouden en grinnikte zachtjes.

"Heb je je homo vriend er nog niet over gehoord dan?" antwoordde hij sarcastisch en gaf Blaise een waarschuwende blik toen hij zijn mond open wou doen.

"Jawel, maar hij vind je niet zo leuk als travestiet"

"Ik ontmoet mijn partners tenminste niet op een AA meeting" snauwde hij haar toe.

"Nee dat is waar, jij ontmoet ze in de homobar" antwoordde ze en zette haar glas op een tafeltje neer. Blaise en de anderen wisten eigenlijk niet meer om wie ze nu moesten lachen, het leek wel een tenniswedstrijd want het gesnauw en afkraken bleef maar over en weer gaan.

Will had Cassie gezien en had al zo'n voorgevoel dat ze er niet voor de gezelligheid stond, snel liep hij op haar af en kon nog net de laatste dingen opvangen.

"Cassie kom je?" en hij probeerde haar zachtjes mee te trekken aan haar arm, het resultaat was dat ze bijna viel. Boos duwde ze Will van zich weg.

"Moet je niet je vriendje gezelschap houden" snauwde ze hem toe en streek haar jurk recht.

"Kom ik breng je naar huis" probeerde Will opnieuw.

"Laat me lekker!" en met die woorden duwde ze hem aan de kant en liep naar de dichtstbijzijnde tafel met drank.

"Cassie?" riep Will haar na, hij gaf niet op en liep achter haar aan. Hij pakte haar arm weer beet en zocht met zijn vrije hand in zijn jaszak naar zijn toverstok. Cassie probeerde zich los te wringen maar Will was vastbesloten ervoor te zorgen dat ze zich niet nog meer zou kunnen vernederen. Hij wist niet dat hij het zojuist alleen maar erger had gemaakt, ze gaf hem een trap tegen zijn schenen waardoor ze beide hun evenwicht verloren en tegen de tafel met hapjes en drank aanvielen. Met luid gerinkel vielen vele glazen kapot op de grond en lag de tafel op zijn kant. Het tafelkleed hing een stukje over haar hoofd, nog steeds bleek ze echter niet te beseffen dat ze zichzelf belachelijk maakte.


	20. Chapter 21

**Hoofdstuk 21**

Draco kon het niet langer aanzien. Hoe graag hij ook wilde dat ze zich voor gek zette na wat zij hem had aangedaan, hij kon haar zo niet door laten gaan. Als hij haar ooit nog als mevrouw Malfidus wilde zien moest hij toch echt zorgen dat ze nu stopte met haarzelf voor gek zetten.

Met zijn pak dat nog steeds plakte van de wijn liep hij op haar af en haalde hij het tafelkleed van haar hoofd. Haar hele jurk zat onder de verschillende soorten kaviaar die een paar minuten geleden nog op de tafel stonden. Het was dat zijn pak toch al geruïneerd was, anders had hij haar waarschijnlijk nog niet zo snel opgepakt. Nu echter, kon er niet veel meer aan verergerd worden en met een snelle beweging had hij haar al in zijn armen. Cassie probeerde uit alle macht los te komen uit Draco's grip, maar Draco was niet van plan om haar te laten gaan. Ze trok aan zijn haren terwijl ze van alles rondschreeuwde. Hij zou haar maar wat graag even een silencing charm geven, maar zijn toverstok zat in zijn broekzak, ergens waar hij op dit moment niet bij kon zonder Cassie los te laten.

Ze begonnen ondertussen al een aardig publiek te krijgen en Draco wist dat hij haar stil moest krijgen. Snel bedekte hij haar mond met de zijne, dit zorgde er in ieder geval voor dat ze stil was. Cassie was echter nog niet van plan om zich gewonnen te geven. Ze beet op zijn lip terwijl de alcohol lucht die om haar heen hing nou ook niet echt smakelijk was voor Draco. Draco was echter niet van plan om zich zomaar gewonnen te geven en liep met een tegenstribbelende Cassie richting het huis. De feesttenten waren allemaal vrij vol geweest, dus de grootste kans om een rustig plekje te vinden was in het huis. Tot zijn geluk had Cassie haar vechtpartij inmiddels opgegeven en lag ze een beetje uitgeput in zijn armen. Met veel moeite opende Draco de deur van het huis en liep samen met Cassie naar binnen. Pas hier durfde hij haar mond weer los te laten, aangezien het huis waarschijnlijk voor het grootste gedeelte toch verlaten was.

Cassie deed echter niet moeilijk en bleef gewoon stil terwijl haar ogen langzaam een beetje dichtvielen. Blijkbaar had de mix van alcohol en haar recente gedrag haar nu toch opgebroken. Hij liep met haar de trap op, op zoek naar een slaapkamer waar ze haar roes zou kunnen uitslapen. Voorzichtig opende hij een deur, maar sloot hem ook al weer snel. Het zag er naar uit dat de personen daar het bed al volop aan het gebruiken waren en slapen was zeker niet iets wat ze aan het doen waren. Snel liep hij een stukje verder de gang door en opende opnieuw één van de deuren.

Dit keer vond hij wel een lege slaapkamer. Samen met Cassie liep hij naar binnen terwijl hij de deur achter zich dicht trapte. Voorzichtig legde hij haar op het grote bed en zorgde er daarna voor dat de deur op slot zat. Zijn overhemd was nu echt een ramp en plakte nogal van de wijn en de verschillende etensresten die aan Cassie waren blijven hangen en inmiddels ook op zijn overhemd te vinden waren. Zuchtend begon hij de knoopjes van zijn overhemd open te maken en gooide het ding op de grond. Misschien dat één van de huiselfen het nog schoon kon maken. Hij richtte zijn blik weer op Cassie en zag dat ze al lag te slapen. Zachtjes liep hij naar het bed toe en ging op het randje zitten. Voorzichtig begon hij haar schoenen los te maken, dat kon nooit lekker liggen. Hij keek naar de jurk die ze aanhad en slikte. Het was misschien beter als hij die ook uit zou doen.

Langzaam tilde hij haar een beetje overeind en begon haar rits aan de achterkant te openen terwijl hij zijn ogen op haar gezicht hield. Het was maar goed dat hij dit soort dingen vaker gedaan had, anders was hij vast met de rits blijven steken. Hij zag dat haar ogen weer open gingen en hem bijna vragend aankeken.

"Zodat je wat comfortabeler ligt als je gaat slapen", verklaarde Draco zijn actie.

Voordat hij wist wat er gebeurde sprong Cassie op hem en begon hem vol passie te zoenen. Haar handen begonnen meteen te werken met het losmaken van zijn riem. Snel pakte hij haar handen vast en draaide zijn gezicht weer bij haar weg. Dit was niet wat hij wilde, niet op deze manier. Hij wist zeker dat hij er anders spijt van zou krijgen.

"Wat is er Draco, ben ik soms te lelijk voor je?", zei Cassie boos om Draco's reactie.

"Nee, je bent prachtig", zei Draco snel die een beetje schrok van Cassie's uitbarsting. "Het is alleen… je bent dronken."

Draco wist dat het niet echt overtuigend klonk. Hij had vaak zat het bed met iemand gedeeld die dronken was. Hij kon ook duidelijk zien dat Cassie hem niet geloofde.

"Ik wil wel met je naar bed, graag zelfs."

Mijn lichaam wil je nu maar wat graag bespringen, dacht Draco.

"Maar dan doe ik dat liever op een moment dat jij ook nuchter bent en niet later spijt van zal krijgen", zei Draco. "Als je er morgen nog steeds hetzelfde over denkt…"

Draco maakte zijn zin niet af, maar ze wisten allebei wat hij bedoelde.

Hij legde het deken over haar heen en wilde weer weglopen toen zij plotseling zijn hand vastpakte. Hij draaide zich weer om en langzaam liet ze haar hand glijden over zijn naakte bovenlichaam steeds verder naar beneden. Draco rilde maar pakte toch haar hand weer beet, hij zou bij zijn beslissing blijven. Hij kuste Cassie op haar wang.

"Welterusten."

Cassie draaide zich boos om. Draco kon alleen maar hopen dat hij de juiste beslissing gemaakt had. Hij wachtte totdat Cassie sliep voordat hij stilletjes de kamer uitliep. Hij ging opzoek naar Dave en Lisa de houders van het feest en tevens ook de eigenaren van het huis. Hij wilde vragen of Cassie misschien de avond kon blijven slapen. Onderweg kreeg hij veel vreemde blikken toegeworpen, maar hij letter er niet op en ging recht op zijn doel af. Zoals hij al verwacht had vonden ze het goed, al hadden ze liever gehad dat ze niet precies de grootste slaapkamer in het huis hadden uitgezocht.

Hij wilde net de trap oplopen om weer naar Cassie toe te gaan toen Blaise hem opeens tegenhield.

"Nou zo te zien zijn jullie al druk bezig geweest", zei Blaise terwijl hij Draco aankeek.

"Waar heb je het over? Er is helemaal niets tussen ons gebeurt."

"Zo ziet het er anders niet uit", zei Blaise lachend.

Draco snapte niet waar Blaise het over had, totdat ineens alle puzzelstukjes op hun plaats vielen. De vreemde blikken, het gefluister en Blaise opmerkingen. Hij had zijn overhemd uitgetrokken, maar er nooit meer aangedacht om hem weer aan te doen. Hij kreunde. Geen wonder dat iedereen zo vreemd opkeek, met zijn blote bovenlichaam en zijn haar dat nog steeds in de war zat hij zag er vast uit alsof hij net seks gehad had.

"Oh god, zeg me dat dit niet is gebeurt."

"Ik wil het je best zeggen Draco, maar ik denk niet dat de gebeurtenissen daarmee weggaan. Ach, misschien dat je nu je haar eindelijk gehad hebt, je weer verder kan", zei Blaise vrolijk.

"Ik heb haar niet gehad", zei Draco met z'n tanden op elkaar geklemd. Het was duidelijk dat hij z'n best deed om zichzelf in te houden. Zonder verder nog een antwoord van Blaise af te wachten liep hij snel naar boven. Dit ging allemaal wel weer geweldig zeg, dacht hij sarcastisch.

Stilletjes maakte hij de kamerdeur open en mompelde hij vervolgens een slot spreuk zodat de deur dichtzat. Hij liep naar het bed waar Cassie zo te zien nog steeds in slaap was. Zo slapend zag ze er echt engelachtig uit. Draco zuchtte. Was haar persoonlijkheid ook maar wat meer engelachtig. Hij begon een beetje moe te worden en wilde ergens gaan zitten, maar hij zag tot zijn verbazing dat er nergens een stoel in de kamer stond. Opnieuw keek hij naar het bed. Het was groot genoeg voor twee personen en als hij nu gewoon goed aan zijn kant van het bed bleef hoefde er ook niets te gebeuren. Hij twijfelde voor een moment of twee voordat hij voorzichtig op het bed ging zitten en zijn schoenen uitdeed. Langzaam kroop hij onder de dekens terwijl hij ervoor zorgde dat Cassie niet wakker werd. Terwijl hij keek naar Cassie's slapende vorm en luisterde naar haar rustige ademhaling viel hij langzaam in slaap.


	21. Chapter 22

**Hoofdstuk 22**

Cassie werd de volgende ochtend wakker met het gevoel alsof er iemand op haar hoofd aan het slaan was met een hamer. Haar hoofde bonsde hevig alsof het elk moment uit elkaar kon klappen, de klap bleef echter uit. Langzaam opende ze haar ogen en kneep ze direct weer toe, het zwakke licht dat de kamer in scheen was niet erg fel en iemand zonder een erge kater zoals Cassie die had, had waarschijnlijk nergens last van gehad. Ze hield haar hand boven haar ogen en deed ze opnieuw - ditmaal voorzichtig – open. Langzaam wende haar ogen aan het licht, ze kon buiten een vogel horen fluiten, het klonk eigenlijk meer als een stoomtrein in haar geval. Wat er gisteravond was gebeurd was een grote waas voor haar, langzaam hees ze zichzelf overeind en wreef over haar hoofd.

Op dat moment draaide Draco zich om in zijn slaap waardoor het bed lichtjes bewoog. Cassie slaakte een gilletje van schrik en kroop achteruit. Met een doffe knal viel ze naast het bed op de grond. Opnieuw zag ze Draco zich omdraaien, het leek erop dat hij nog sliep. Ze had haar kleding nog aan en er was vast niks gebeurd, dacht ze. Zachtjes krabbelde ze overeind en keek de voor haar vreemde kamer door. Dit was zeker niet het huis van de Malfidussen of dat van haar, het meubilair was schaars en het behang had een doffe rode tint. Ze kroop langs het bed richting de deur, op de grond zag ze haar schoenen liggen. Ze griste ze van de grond en keek nog eenmaal om naar het bed waar Draco niks vermoedend verder sliep. Ze hees zichzelf overeind aan de deurknop en leunde tegen de deur. Haar hoofd deed vreselijk pijn, ze had zichzelf vast vreselijk vernederd in het openbaar. Ze rammelde aan de deur die niet openging, uit alle macht trok ze aan de deur die echter geen centimeter mee gaf. Ze slaakte een zucht en liep op haar tenen naar het bed, op het nachtkastje lag haar toverstok, ze raapte het op en verdween met een zachte plop.

Twee uur later zat ze thuis in een warm bad, op haar hoofd lag een sponzig soort waterballon. Cassie had haar ogen dicht en leek bijna in een soort trans, het dikke schuim droop nog net niet naast het bad en ze had een vermoeide uitdrukking in haar ogen. De hoofdpijn begon langzaam weg te zakken en hoe meer dat gebeurde hoe meer ze zich van de avond begon te herinneren. Het was haar niet helemaal duidelijk maar ze wist zeker dat er tussen haar en Draco niks gebeurd was. Ze slikte even, ze had zich wel duidelijk vernederd op het bal en blijkbaar had Draco haar juist een grote dienst bewezen. Ze moest er niet aan denken wat er gebeurd was als ze op het feest was gebleven, ze huiverde. Langzaam begon zich ook een schuldgevoel te vormen, ze had hem daar achter gelaten op de slaapkamer en niks van zich laten horen. Wat als hij nu echt alles had gemeend wat hij had gezegd? Wat als ze de kans om gelukkig te worden nu aan haar neus voorbij liet schieten? Ze schudde haar hoofd. Met een plons viel het sponsachtige ding in het water.

Cassie at die avond maar weinig en bleef op haar kamer, waarom kon ze alleen aan hem denken? Met een zucht ging ze op haar bureaustoel zitten en pakte een stuk perkament voor zich. Ze pakte een mooi uitziende veer en zette die op het stuk perkament.

"Lieve Draco" mompelde ze en zag de veer haar woorden sierlijk op het perkament zetten. "Nee, dat is niks"  
En de veer kraste haar eerdere woorden door die daarna leken te verdwijnen. Een uur duurde het in totaal, de kaars die het perkament had verlicht was al bijna gedoofd en flikkerde zachtjes. Ze stond op en rolde het stuk perkament op en opende een koude kooi naast het bureau. Een mooie vosbruine uil stapte op haar hand en pakte het stuk perkament aan. Ze streek even over zijn vleugels en opende het raam. De uil verdween langzaam in de duisternis, op weg naar Engeland.

De uil arriveerde die avond laat bij Draco's kamer en tikte met zijn snavel tegen het raam. Draco was net op zijn bed gaan liggen en kwam mopperend overeind. Hij liep naar het raam en opende deze, de uil vloog direct naar zijn schouder en stak zijn pootje uit met het daaraan vastgebonden stuk perkament. Enigszins blije gevoelens overspoelde Draco toen hij zag dat het van Cassie was. Terwijl hij op het bed ging zitten werden die gevoelens enigszins weggevaagd door de gedachte dat het ook minder leuk nieuws kon zijn. Met de uil nog op zijn schouder opende hij het stuk perkament.

_Draco,_

_Ik wil graag wat dingen ophelderen, iets wat ik niet recht in je gezicht kan doen aangezien het dan toch uitdraait tot ruzie waarschijnlijk. Ik heb nu definitief besloten dat ik je echt nooit meer wil zien. Hoe zal ik het zeggen, jouw liefdesverklaring was denk ik toch niet overtuigend genoeg, wat je mij ook niet kwalijk kan nemen na jouw …nou ja, je snapt mijn punt wel._

_Stop met me brieven sturen, je hoeft niet eens meer deze brief te beantwoorden en vooral…negeer me voortaan mocht je me in het meest ongelukkig geval nog ergens tegen komen. Onze wegen scheiden hier._

_Cassie

* * *

_

Het is maar een kort stukje (A), maar we zullen snel meer posten  
Reacties zijn zoals altijd weer van harte welkom :D


	22. Chapter 23 & 24

**Hoofdstuk 23**

Nietsziend staarde Draco naar het blaadje. Dit kon toch niet waar zijn. Niet na wat hij allemaal voor haar gedaan had. Zijn grip op het papiertje verstevigde en hij maakte er een propje van. Verdriet en woede maakte zich meester van hem en hij liet zichzelf weer op het bed vallen. Alles was voor niets geweest.

Die nacht kon hij de slaap maar niet vatten. Zijn gedachten bleven maar teruggaan naar z'n tijd samen met Cassie. Cassie, die hij nu waarschijnlijk nooit meer zou zien. Hij had er weer een behoorlijke puinhoop van gemaakt.

Toen hij de volgende ochtend weer wat gekalmeerd was kwam het volgende probleem. Hoe ging hij dit tegen zijn ouders uitleggen.  
Zoals hij al vreesde namen zij het niet al te goed op. Ze hadden veel moeite gedaan om Cassie voor hem te vinden en de bruiloft was praktisch geregeld. En als de Malfidussen ergens een hekel aanhadden, dan was het wel geld verspillen. Eén ding werd Draco dus al snel duidelijk. De bruiloft die gepland stond zou doorgaan, met of zonder Cassie.

Dat was de reden waarom hij zich nu op het door z'n ouders georganiseerde bal bevond. Het was eigenlijk meer een soort wedstrijd voor de dames, want Draco zou op deze avond zijn 'nieuwe' toekomstige vrouw uitkiezen. Draco keek een beetje verveelt de zaal rond. Er bevonden zich genoeg leuke dames, maar om nou met één van hen te trouwen. De bruiloft was al gepland voor twee dagen na het bal. Zijn ouders zouden het niet rechtuit tegen hem zeggen, maar Draco wist zeker dat een gedeelte van de reden ook was dat die twee dagen waarschijnlijk te kort waren om zijn toekomstige vrouw weg te jagen. De avond ging verder en Draco had inmiddels al met de meeste dames gedanst. Wat hem vooral opviel was dat geen van hen Cassie was. Hoewel hij Cassie's gedrag tegenover hem nou niet echt geweldig vond, was dit ook wel weer het andere uiterste. Deze dames bleven maar bij hem hangen en vertellen hoe geweldig ze hem allemaal vonden. Dat was misschien leuk voor één avondje, maar om er nou heel je leven mee opgescheept te zitten.

Het einde van de avond naderde en Draco werd geacht snel zijn keuze te maken. Hij keek de zaal nog een keer goed rond, tot hij haar zag. Zijn blik bleef op haar hangen en hij liep op haar af. Hij tikte haar op de schouder en zag hoe zij zich omdraaide. Ze leek echt op Cassie. Ze glimlachte en keek hem aan.

"Zou ik deze dans van u mogen", zei Draco terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak.

"Maar natuurlijk", zei de vrouw terwijl zij zijn hand vastpakte.

Zodra ze begon te praten was de illusie dat ze Cassie was gebroken. Haar stem was veel zwaarder dan die van Cassie en nu hij haar van dichtbij zag leek ze ook veel minder op Cassie dan hij eerst dacht. Het nummer eindigde en Draco liep weer bij haar vandaan na het bedanken voor de dans. Hij zag z'n ouders verschijnen op het podium en haalde een keer diep adem. Het was dus tijd om zijn keuze bekend te maken.

Lucius kuchte een keer en de hele zaal werd gelijk stil.

"Zoals jullie wellicht weten was behalve natuurlijk de gezelligheid een ander doel van dit bal om een geschikte bruiloftskandidaat voor onze zoon te vinden."

Alsof ze dat ook maar één moment vergeten waren, dacht Draco terwijl hij zag hoe iedereen aandachtig luisterde.

"Draco als je ons niet langer meer in spanning wilt houden en ons jouw keuze wilt vertellen."

Draco knikte en liep richting het podium. Zijn keuze was het nou niet echt. Hij dacht namelijk niet dat zijn ouders het erg op prijs zouden stellen als hij nu Cassie's naam zou noemen. Hij klom het podium op en liep naar zijn ouders toe.

"Om te beginnen wil ik graag iedereen bedanken voor zijn aanwezigheid. Ik ben er ook van overtuigd dat jullie allemaal snel genoeg een leuke man zullen vinden."

Als jullie tenminste wat minder aanhankelijk gaan doen, dacht Draco terwijl hij glimlachte.

"Nou zoals jullie weten is het nu aan mij om mijn toekomstige bruid uit te kiezen."

Hij keek de zaal nog een keer goed rond, terwijl hij zijn keuze eigenlijk al gemaakt had. Hij sprong van het podium af en liep richting de vrouw die hij zou vragen om met hem te trouwen. Toen hij vanaf het podium zag staan leek ze weer sprekend op Cassie. Hij stopte vlak voor haar en viel op zijn knie terwijl hij haar hand in de zijne nam.

"Lieve…"

Hij slikte even. Hij had deze avond zoveel namen gehoord dat hij maar hoopte dat hij nu de goede zou zeggen. Wat een ramp zou het zijn als hij de verkeerde zei.

"Lucy."

Hij zag hoe ze glimlachte en wist dat hij de juiste naam had gekozen.

"Wil je met me trouwen."

"Ja", antwoordde Lucy glimlachend.

**Hoofdstuk 24**

_2 dagen later._

"Cassie schiet op we komen nog te laat!" riep een nerveus uitziende Will.

"We zijn al te laat zeur niet" antwoordde Cassie vanuit haar slaapkamer op een geïrriteerde toon. "En ik heb geen zin, ga maar alleen"

"Nee, je hebt beloofd mee te gaan. Het is een goede vriendin van vroeger die gaat trouwen en ik wil niet in mijn eentje gaan." zei hij op behoedzame toon en wachtte haar reactie af.  
De slaapkamerdeur ging open en in de deuropening leunde Cassie. Ze keek hem niet erg dankbaar aan maar pakte toch haar toverstok tevoorschijn.  
"Dankje, je bent de liefste" zei Will met een suikerzoet stemmetje en met een zachte plop verdwijnselde ze naar een open veld.

Met een knoop in zijn maag liep hij met Cassie naar een prachtig wit uitziende kerk die met engelen leek versiert. Hij had namelijk tegen haar gelogen, hij kende juist de bruidegom maar wist zeker dat als hij haar had verteld van wie de bruiloft echt was ze nooit was meegegaan. Het was voor haar eigen bestwil, dacht hij. Het kiezelpad kraakte onder hun voeten, Cassie die duidelijk geen zin had liep met tegenzin naast hem en zei geen woord. Haar humeur zou waarschijnlijk nog meer dalen als ze erachter kwam wie ging trouwen.

De afgelopen tijd sinds ze haar brief aan Draco had geschreven had ze zich niet bepaald vriendelijk gedragen ten opzichte van vrienden, familie en eigenlijk iedereen die haar pad kruiste. Nu stond Cassie er altijd wel om bekend verwend te zijn en iemand die haar mening niet onder stoelen of banken stook maar het was duidelijk dat ze niet goed in haar vel zat.

Met haar neus hoog in de lucht bereikte ze de grootte kerkdeur, ze had een onvriendelijke uitdrukking op haar gezicht liggen en keek Will afwachtend aan.  
"We zijn te laat" zei ze en draaide zich al half om.  
"Dat geeft niet, als ik het einde maar kan zien" antwoordde hij zonder haar recht in de ogen te kijken.  
Ze rolde met haar ogen en duwde tegen de deur, die mocht er misschien wel groot en fors uitzien maar ging zo licht als een veertje open. Er was een doodse stilte geweest maar zodra de deur open ging keken verschillende mensen hun kant op. Will stond achter haar en duwde haar een stapje naar voren zodat hij de deur snel achter zich kon sluiten. Meerdere mensen keken nu om en er klonk een zacht geroezemoes en de man bij het altaar stopte zijn verhaal.

Ook Draco keek om en zag Cassie staan, Lucy keek ook maar besteedde er verder geen aandacht aan en draaide met haar hand Draco's hoofd weer terug zodat hij haar aankeek. De man hervatte zijn verhaal, maar dat hoorde Draco al niet meer.

Cassie die er niet van hield aangestaard te worden ging met Will op de achterste bank zitten. Ze weigerde naar het altaar te kijken en keek daarom naar Will. Ze was woest, hij had haar erin geluisd. Will die haar boze blikken zag keek strak naar het altaar en luisterde aandachtig naar de man. Het verhaal van de man leek eeuwig te duren, Draco kon niet anders dan naar Lucy kijken terwijl een naar gevoel hem bekroop. Cassie staarde nijdig naar haar nagels maar hoe langer het verhaal duurde hoe meer ze in Draco's richting ging kijken.

Verschillende beelden gingen door haar hoofd. Ze dacht aan de eerste ontmoeting hoe ze al een vooroordeel over hem had en hem niet eens de kans had gegeven.  
Een vrouw kuchte zachtjes en haalde haar even uit haar trans, op de voorste rij kon ze Lucius en Narcissa zien zitten. Narcissa was even opgemaakt als anders dat was aan de achterkant zelfs te zien, Lucius leek de blikken in hun rug te voelen en draaide even zijn hoofd. Hij gaf Cassie een minderwaardige blik en keek weer voor zich. Cassie had tenslotte zijn zoon afgewezen die in zijn ogen perfect was. Opnieuw dwaalde haar gedachten af en dacht ze aan de winkeluitstapjes met Narcissa met wie ze het achteraf best aardig had kunnen vinden.  
Even leek het alsof ze de zwembadlucht van het huis van de Malfidussen weer rook maar dit was slechts bedrog.

Patty Park die voor haar zat draaide zich om en keek Cassie niet begrijpend en enigszins minachtend aan.  
"Kun je het zien" histe Cassie haar toe. Met een ruk draaide Patty haar hoofd weer om en verroerde geen vin meer.

"Voordat ik jullie in het echt verbind, heeft er iemand bezwaar tegen dit huwelijk laat diegene dan nu spreken of voor eeuwig zwijgen"  
Draco durfde niet eens Cassie's kant op te kijken, ze wou toch niet met hem trouwen en zat hier waarschijnlijk tegen haar zin of wou hem gewoon uit zijn tent lokken. Hij kon dit huwelijk niet onnodig afzeggen. Stiekem hoopte hij vurig dat in die minuten van stilte iemand op zou staan en om welke reden dan ook ertegen zou zijn. Will veegde zijn nu bezwete handen aan zijn broek af. De man keek de zaal rond en sloeg de bladzijde van zijn met goudbewerkte boek om en schraapte zijn keel. Net toen Draco dacht dat hij nu voorgoed vast zat aan een huwelijk met Lucy, en Will dacht dat zijn plan was mislukt stond Cassie op.  
"Ik heb bezwaar!" galmde haar stem ijzig door de kerk. Een grijns speelde enigszins op haar lippen terwijl ze verschillende mensen zag omkijken en er hevig gefluisterd werd.


	23. Chapter 25

**Hoofdstuk 25**

Draco keek verrast en hoopvol om. Toen hij zag dat de man de bladzijde om wilde slaan dacht hij niet dat hij nog van dit huwelijk verlost zou worden. Hij keek hoe Cassie met grote maar ook sierlijke passen kwam aangelopen. De mensen in de kerk waren geschokt aan het fluisteren, maar Cassie leek er maling aan te hebben. Alsof ze de koningin van Engeland was liep ze de loper over naar het koppel.

"Je dacht toch niet dat je zomaar met haar kon trouwen."

Draco kon niets anders dan Cassie met open mond aankijken. Haar woorden drongen niet echt tot hem door. Het was alsof hij haar nu pas goed zag. Wat was hij aan het denken toen hij dacht dat Lucy op haar leek. Niemand lijkt op Cassie.

"Wat dacht je wel niet, trouwen terwijl je er zo uitziet", zei Cassie terwijl ze zijn strik goed begon te doen.

Lucy was een beetje van de eerste schrik bekomen en keek met een kwaad gezicht naar wat Cassie aan het doen was. Het was haar man, zij wilde hem toch niet? Ze moest van hem afblijven.

"Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent?", zei Lucy boos.

"Maak je niet druk, hij is zo weer voor jou", zei Cassie terwijl ze nu een hand door zijn haren aan het halen was. Ze zat inmiddels al half op Draco en de meeste mensen in de kerk leken te geschokt om maar iets te doen. Ze konden ook niet wegkijken van het tafereel.

Toen Draco Cassie's woorden hoorde schrok hij. Hij voelde hoe zijn hart weer ergens naar zijn tenen zakte. Ze was dus niet van plan om dit huwelijk tegen te houden. Dit was allemaal gewoon een manier om weer eens de aandacht naar haar toe te trekken.

"Cassie wat ben je aan het doen?", zei Draco terwijl hij probeerde om de hoop en de waarschijnlijke teleurstelling niet in zijn stem door te laten klinken.

"Je haar", zei Cassie terwijl ze opnieuw een hand door zijn haren haalde. "En echt Draco, dit pak? Ik zie maar weer dat het goed is dat ik niet met je hoeft te trouwen."

"Cassie."

Cassie reageerde niet en ging gewoon door.

"Cassie stop", zei Draco terwijl hij haar handen beetpakte en zo voorkwam dat ze opnieuw dingen aan zijn outfit of haar ging 'verbeteren'.

Cassie keek hem aan en het was waarschijnlijk de eerste keer deze dag dat ze oogcontact maakte. Snel keek ze weer weg. Ze voelde hoe tranen in haar ogen begonnen te vormen en wilde niet laten merken aan Draco wat dit haar deed.

Ze wilde eerst niet geloven toen ze hoorde dat Draco met een ander zou trouwen, maar het was makkelijk om alles te negeren zolang ze toch niet in de buurt was. Nu Will haar echter had meegesleept naar dit huwelijk was ze niet in staat om dit nog langer te ontkennen. Hoewel het makkelijk was geweest om gewoon stil in de kerk te blijven zitten en daarna weg te glippen moest ze gewoon wat doen. Nu ze hier zo op hem zat, twijfelde ze echter of ze hier wel zo goed aan deed.

Ze was van plan om hem hier nu te kwetsen en hem te laten merken wat hij allemaal zou missen door met die slechte look-a-like van haar te gaan trouwen. Ze had er echter geen rekening mee gehouden dat het voor haar ook zo moeilijk zou zijn.

"Cassie?"

Draco's stem bracht haar weer naar het heden. Snel klom ze van Draco af en ze wilde weer weglopen toen Draco plotseling haar hand pakte en haar weer terugtrok.

"Je wilt weten waarom ik nu hier zit met haar in plaats van met jou, want geloof me Cassie, ik had hier liever met jou gezeten. Maar iedere keer als we weer wat dichter bij elkaar kwamen liep jij weer weg. Kijk maar naar nu. Je begint met iets maar bent duidelijk niet in staat om er mee door te gaan dus loop je maar weg."

Draco was blij met het geroezemoes in de kerk zodat zijn gesprek niet door iedereen werd meegeluisterd. Cassie keek Draco boos en verontwaardigd aan.

"Wat ben jij toch een arrogante zak. Denk je nou echt dat ik met jou had willen trouwen?", siste Cassie boos.

Draco trok aan Cassie's arm die hij nog steeds beet had en trok haar tegen zich aan.

"Ik weet het wel zeker lieverd", zei Draco terwijl hij het laatste woord op valse toon uitsprak. Cassie voelde Draco's sterke lichaam tegen zich en rook de geur die om hem heen hing. Een geur die typisch Draco was en die verschillende herinneringen naar boven bracht waar ze liever niet aan wilde denken. Ze sloot haar ogen en deed haar best om haar woede weer terug te krijgen. Hoe kon hij haar dit aan doen. Hoe kon hij haar nu zo snel vergeten en met deze slet trouwen. Hoewel, hij was nog niet getrouwd. Langzaam deed ze haar hoofd omhoog en keek Draco aan.

"Ik hou van je Cassie", zei Draco zacht terwijl hij wat haar uit haar gezicht haalde.

Zo snel als Cassie's woede net verdwenen was kwam het nu weer terug. Als hij echt van haar hield had hij wel wat meer moeite voor haar gedaan.

Maar jij was degene die had gezegd dat je hem nooit meer wilde zien, herinnerde een naar stemmetje in haar hoofd haar. Cassie schudde haar hoofd.

Als hij echt van haar hield had hij geweten dat ze dat niet meende en had hij gewoon achter haar aangekomen. Nee, dit was geen liefde. Hoe durfde hij dat te zeggen.

Boos trok Cassie zich los van Draco. Draco keek een beetje geschrokken naar de manier waarop Cassie op zijn woorden reageerde. Hij was nooit echt van plan geweest om dit nu tegen haar te zeggen, maar toen hij haar zo beet had en de woorden sprak wist hij dat hij het meende. Hij hield echt van haar. Hoe Cassie op zijn woorden reageerde had hij echter niet verwacht. Een beetje geschrokken en boos keek hij naar Cassie. Hij wist dat zij hetzelfde voor hem voelde, waarom kon ze dat nou niet gewoon toegeven. Hij zag hoe Cassie zich begon om te draaien om weg te lopen en wist dat hij iets moest zeggen.

"Als je nu wegloopt hoef ik je nooit meer te zien."

Z'n stem had een kille toon aangenomen en hij zag hoe Cassie stopte. Hij wist dat hij misschien nog meer moest zeggen, maar hij kon zich er niet toe zetten. Het was nu aan haar. Als ze bleef zou hij deze bruiloft afblazen en misschien later met Cassie trouwen. Als ze weg zou gaan…. Draco slikte terwijl hij zag hoe Cassie nog steeds stilstond. Als ze weg zou gaan was het duidelijk dat het toch nooit wat tussen hen had geworden. Hij zou dan gewoon als gepland met Lucy trouwen en Cassie gewoon simpelweg vergeten.

Hij keek opnieuw naar Cassie en zag dat ze nog steeds niet bewogen had. Ze stond nu al een minuut lang stil en Draco keek een beetje zenuwachtig toe. Hij wilde dat ze bleef, maar het moest haar beslissing zijn. Hij zag hoe Cassie met een droevig gezicht omkeek. Tranen stonden in haar ogen en het kon niet lang duren voordat ze zouden vallen. Toen Draco Cassie's gezicht zag slikte hij. Ondanks het gepraat in de kerk was het enige wat Draco hoorde het geluid van Cassie's voetstappen terwijl ze de kerk uitliep. Hij zag hoe Will snel opstond en achter haar aanliep, ongetwijfeld bezorgd om haar

Draco deed z'n best om zijn verdriet niet op zijn gezicht te laten zien en draaide zich naar de dominee.

"Kunnen we verdergaan."

Hij gaf de man een koude blik die duidelijk zei dat hij niets moest zeggen over wat er net gebeurt was. De man knikte en draaide zich weer naar het zware boek.

Iedereen zag hoe de bruid en bruidegom hun plaats weer innamen en het gepraat nam weer af. Het vertrek van Cassie had opnieuw de tongen losgemaakt en hoe deze bruiloft ook zou eindigen, onvergetelijk was hij zeker. Helaas niet echt op de manier waarop de familie Malfidus gehoopt had.

"Lucy Samantha Johnson, neem jij, Draco Lucius Malfidus tot je wettige echtgenoot en…"

Draco luisterde niet naar de woorden van de dominee. Leeg staarde hij voor zich uit. Hij wilde dit huwelijk niet, maar er is niets wat hij nu nog kon doen toch?

"Ja", beantwoorde Lucy de vraag van de dominee terwijl ze duidelijk geëmotioneerd was. De man draaide zich nu naar Draco.

"Draco Lucius Malfidus, neem jij Lucy…."

Draco hoorde de woorden als in trance aan. Hij zat gevangen en kon geen kant op. Hij moest dit doen, dit was wat van hem verwacht werd.

"Wat is hierop uw antwoord?"

"Nee!", gilde hij terwijl hij boos de stoel waar hij op zat achterover schoof. "Nee ik wil niet met haar trouwen!"

Hij keek om naar de genodigden en zag hoe iedereen geschokt naar hem staarde. Lucy begon te huilden terwijl Draco de woedende blik van zijn vader gewoon kon voelen. Z'n moeder keek vooral teleurgesteld.

"Wat is hierop uw antwoord?"

De man herhaalde zijn vraag en Draco werd weer uit zijn fantasie gehaald. Iedereen wachtte nog steeds geduldig op zijn antwoord.

"Ja", antwoordde Draco terwijl hij slikte. Het was maar zo'n klein woordje maar toch was het het moeilijkste wat hij in tijden gezegd had.

"Dan verklaar ik u nu man en vrouw. U mag de bruid nu kussen."

Draco ging door de handelingen maar had het idee dat een gedeelte van hem deze dag gestorven was. Hij dwong zichzelf om met een glimlach alle felicitaties in ontvangst te namen. Dit was nu zijn leven en hij moest zich erbij neerleggen.

**The End

* * *

**

#deelt zakdoekjes uit aan iedereen#

Het is misschien een beetje zielig einde, maar de titel had dat ook al een beetje kunnen verraden.

**_Maar wees niet getreurd!_** Omdat wij zelf ook liever een happy ending zien zullen we een vervolg hierop maken, met de toepasselijke naam: Happily Ever After. We zullen waarschijnlijk van de zomer beginnen met het plaatsen van hoofdstukjes dus houdt het in de gaten ;)

Vergeet niet om nog even te reageren, zodat we ook voor het vervolg een beetje door zullen schrijven :)


End file.
